


Memoirs of a Wind Mage

by SmashQueen (SmashQ)



Series: Wind Mage Plot Bunny Project [1]
Category: Legend of Zelda, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords, The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Blood and Gore, Diary/Journal, Gen, Minor Character Death, Minor Original Character, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV First Person, Paranoia, Post-FSA, Thieving Keatons, Unprofessional translator, journal-fic, maybe major character death, references to other games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-07-29 02:13:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 24,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7666363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmashQ/pseuds/SmashQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a plume of darkness, the Sorcerer of Winds vanished. He escaped death, and now whiles his days away trapped in the Dark World.</p><p>(Originally posted on dA.)</p><p>[http://smashyq.tumblr.com/]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _From Vaati’s journal_
> 
> _Translated from the original text._
> 
> _Found within the Dark World by an unknown adventurer._

It has come to my attention that many do not take my stance as a malevolent Wind Sorcerer seriously. While festering away in this wretched place, I took it upon myself to find a way back to Hyrule after the incident involving the Shadow Links, Ganon, and that foul, accursed blade: the Four Sword. Those fools on the other side probably believe I died back then. The connections that palace had to the Dark World may have allowed me to escape, but I suffered for it. It is true, the Dark World warps one's physical appearance to reflect one's inner-most qualities. However, remaining a giant flying eyeball until my Hylian form was available once more was far more irritable than waiting inside the Four Sword for some hapless fool to free me.  
  
It is in my ultimate form that I have the least restraint in power, but it's cursed by the sacrifice of my usual self-control. This world amplified both effects and so I was left to blindly scour the realm, feasting upon any unfortunate being that crossed my path. By Goddesses I still taste Rhinobird and Moblin blood. If the old fool were to see this world's effects upon me, he would surely mock me.  
  
As luck would have it, I stumbled upon the key to end my blurry days. Ever since acquiring the Moon Pearl, I have regained command in changing my form. It was peculiar in hue though. I had been used to Moon Pearls being a shade of blue and not as pink as Hylian flesh. I couldn't find a Moon Gate to test it with, but it serves at least one decent purpose in keeping my sanity in check.  
  
There are many reasons humans are so feeble. For one, they are physically weak. Minish are even weaker, but humans are too reckless and die easily. Being a powerful sorcerer, I have the pleasure of outliving them. But when I returned from my ultimate form, I found myself in need of some healing arts, something I was just able to manage with my power drained from staying as a giant floating eye for Goddess-knows how long.  
  
As it was, my Hylian body needed weeks to repair. Every day I thought back to the day I was freed from my prison to the moment those insignificant pests gave the final blow and apparently killed me.  
  
May you rot in the netherworld, you pathetic little swordsman.  
  
Ironic, but who cares? Talking to yourself isn't at all healthy and writing seems to be the only thing I can do lately without showing signs of going mad.  
  
There was no telling how much time had passed since coming to this mirror world when my feet landed on solid ground once more. I immediately set out for some accommodations and settled in, using most of my time to find a way back to Hyrule where my vengeance would be realized one way or another.  
  
Although in my attempts to breach the Light World, I came upon an interesting discovery. It seems that the worlds of Hyrule and the Minish are not the only realms bordering this one. I stored the information on these various realms in the scrolls aligning my quarters for future reference. If I can not get back to Hyrule, I have other routes of progress to turn to. Not that I won't use everything within, and outside, my power to go back to Hyrule. The poor maidens might miss me if I'm gone for too long.  
  
Ah, the fair maidens of Hyrule. I almost wish I could escape this wretched realm just to begin my collection anew, starting with a trophy bride. Almost. The risk of being sealed again or slain before my plans for assault are finished is highly undesirable. I am not one eager to fall upon the blade of my enemy. That last battle involving the Four Sword was too close to permanently killing me.  
  
Which reminds me, I really must find out what happened to the Sorcerer's Cap. I bet that old sage took it with him to the Minish world. Oh the things I would do to him if I met that traitor ever again. He never believed in me. He called me a fool; called my form vile. Why he -  
  
[Indecipherable gibberish. Lasts two pages.]  
  
What Is this? This language is unfamiliar to me, yet… Why do I feel as if I should remember what this is?  
  
No matter. I can attempt piecing this mystery together at a later time.  
  
As for the realms, I'm close to reaching out towards a new one. I should be able to temporarily possess someone close to the overlapping proximity of the Elemental Sanctuary in Hyrule and perhaps use them as a relay point to catch a glimpse of what's there. If not, searching the mind of the poor soul should suffice. That realm is quite peculiar in that its connection to the Dark World by itself is unstable, but it has a solid tie nevertheless. It's almost as if it has more bridges that cannot be seen, making this new realm able to contact this world easily. Further study of is needed.  
  
It's nearly time for my last meal before resting. I really must find something edible before I starve, waiting is not an option. Everywhere I look I see nothing but tainted sources of what most would call "food" in this realm. From the highest mountains to the deepest pools of water I have searched. The mirrored Cuccos are nothing but bones, there are trees that expel bombs when hit, and all the luxuries of the Light World are gone. Crops are few and too far in-between and anything that could pass for food ends up attacking me. It's a simple matter to destroy the pests, but I would rather not have my meal bite back.  
  
With all that I've seen, it's no wonder I had resorted to the likes of Rhinobirds and Moblins; there's absolutely nothing to eat unless one kills for it. I have no problems in doing just that, but I should not have to scavenge off the land just to survive. I am the most powerful sorcerer to have ever lived! I deserve better than this! I already miss being sealed away. At least eating was not a concern.  
  
What am I writing? I am the wind! I'm free to do as I please. Those cretins out there should be following my orders, not waiting around for the "King of Darkness" to come back to them! I should have a palace in the sky, servants at my disposal, and maidens in my possession until they start screaming. At that point the women shall be crystallized or stoned, locked away in one of my dungeons if they're important enough. A few decorations around my throne room would be nice, but if any little heroes decide to show up I would rather not destroy any of the maidens' casings from a deflected spell.  
  
Stupid boy. The power was right there. The princess was right there! Everything I had been searching for was within reach.  
  
How in the Goddesses' names did that boy defeat three Darknuts before the final chime?  
  
I swear, Hyrule has not seen the last of me. That little hero and his descendants will pay dearly. Until then, my fury grows as does my power.  
  
[Indecipherable gibberish. Lasts three and a half pages.]  
  
A few Cyclops Fish garnished with Picket Plant and Snapdragon.  
  
Goddesses, what I do to survive. I never had to worry about this sealed away in the Four Sword.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _From Vaati's Journal_
> 
> _Translated from the original text._
> 
> _Found within the Dark World by an unknown adventurer._

Good news all around it seems. I've begun rebuilding my army beginning with Wizzrobes, Stalfos, and Moldorms. I don't have much use for Darknuts at the moment, but they wouldn't be too difficult to conjure up. There is no use whatsoever for Traps, Cannons, Wisps, Winders, Floormasters, Wallmasters, and other such dungeon protectors as I have no dungeons or palaces to keep them in. I swear that will change soon enough, though.  
  
One glance at the local Moblins and anyone with half a brain can tell that they look nothing like the monsters I had once conjured. They resemble disfigured dogs more than the boar-like warriors from my days of tormenting Hyrule. As such, they are deemed fodder for my Moldorms. The Wizzrobes, on the other hand, have no problem in collecting their own food. The Stalfos need nothing more than a good slaughtering of anything that drifts their way, making them little more than sentries. Their kills can be added to the food storage. If there are any remains.  
  
As for my own food source, I have already taken care of it. I sent some of my Wizzrobes out to collect something edible, and I scouted out a secluded area that had some of the best soil for miles. Considering where I am, that isn't saying much. It could be sufficient enough for growing crops after some spell-casting, but without any seeds, I see no reason why I should to waste my energy on it.  
  
[Indecipherable gibberish. Lasts half a page.]  
  
(Once more I scribe in this language. Why? What am I missing?)  
  
Food is scarce as is, so I will make it a priority to attempt finding some seeds in this blasted world. If not, then I could always obtain a plant that's edible from one part of the wilderness and place it in that barren scape. If nothing else, I can always transform the spot into my own personal arena. Five so-called “moblins” go in, none come out.  
  
I just may have a use for a few Darknuts after all, perhaps even a Ball and Chain Soldier. (Note to self: Stop Stalfos from butchering too many potential “competitors” in the future.)  
  
Another interesting site was to the southwest, or what I've deemed southwest. I have yet to find a map or a suitable substitute for a compass.  
  
[Indecipherable gibberish. Lasts three-quarters of a page. Top half of page has been folded in.]  
  
(Note: Look into this language mess in the future.)  
  
It was a dilapidated town overrun with thieves, monsters, and men-turned-abominations. I suppose it mirrors a town from the Light World, but how in Din's name a human settlement could become worse, I never dwelled on. Now I have a reason to be appalled at what they could be.  
  
~~At least that infuriating boy isn't here.~~ Scratch that, I would relish seeing the sight of him struggling to stay alive in this wretched realm of death and destruction. Yes, my magic is stronger than it has ever been, I could crush a mountain if I pleased, but I would rather have a portal to freely cross between realms. That -  
  
[Indecipherable gibberish. Lasts one and a half pages. Illegible, smeared.]  
  
If I had found any place that could be worthy enough to be called my palace, I wouldn't be in this infernal cavern writing by candlelight!  
  
[Indecipherable gibberish. Lasts one-quarter of a page.]  
  
This isn't an awful start, and it didn't take long to amass, but it's not enough. I still require more minions and followers. Ghinis and Poes are out of the question - for the time being. I would prefer to have them look after some dark, dank passageway to ward off intruders. Perhaps paired with an Eyegore?  
  
Ah, now there's a thought. They could prevent "competitors" in the arena from leaving. An underground maze filled with dead ends, Keese, Darknuts, Floormasters, and ReDead. Perhaps some Traps and Winders could be added along with some booby-trapped rooms. Preferably filled with Ropes, Bom-Ombs, Wisps, and Gibdo. Maybe even an Arrghus or a creature that could feast on the leftovers of the fallen. In the unlikely event there was a champion, it would die before even  thinking about escaping.  
  
Although, if the unthinkable occurred and a champion turned out to be a minion or a follower, then I suppose a training area could be set up. There is no sign of any weapons being readily available in this realm, so the best that could be done would be whatever the simple-minded creature could think of, if it could even do as much as that. Dummies in green, red, blue, and purple garb -  
  
This must be designed immediately.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _From Vaati's Journal_
> 
> _Translated from the original text._
> 
> _Found within the Dark World by an unknown adventurer._

With a suitable amount of rations put away, it seems I have the time to further contemplate my next set of moves. As irritating as it is that my return to the Light World will be postponed for Goddess-knows-how-long, it will be worth it to wipe the smug looks off of the humans once they see that the great Wind Sorcerer Vaati is alive. They will not expect to see me, not after that incident, but I will make the Hyruleans tremble in fear of my name once again! Most of all, I will make any swordsman in green go through excruciating agony -  
  
[Illegible scrawlings. Torn, smeared.]  
  
What I wouldn't do to be able to wander the halls of my palace once more. It was a magnificent spectacle, overlooking all of Hyrule from above the clouds. Not a single landscape escaped my sight as I looked down on those cretins. Miserable Hyruleans. Wretched imbeciles! How I loathe them all. How I managed to be felled by children of all things time and time again, I'll never know.  
  
Dear old master, perhaps you would enjoy being blasted with flames containing the intensity of Mount Crenel's lava as I cackle at your screams? ~~Too harsh for that old wind bag?~~ Was it Mt. Crenel or Death Mountain? Ah, those Hylians can never decide on anything. Days go by, their bones grow frail, and they die early graves, and for what? Humans make no sense at all.  
  
[Indecipherable gibberish. Lasts one and a half pages.]  
  
\- remember bringing my first captured maiden there. Such wonderful times - omitting the screaming, of course. I could do without the constant nagging of knowing I had such a beautiful prize  while trying to sleep. Women. They can be the fairest of the richest nobles, and they will still grate my nerves. It never seems to be completely worth the trouble in capturing them.  
  
Die you worthless sack of flesh, Ganon. If that green clad idiot didn't finish you off, you can be sure that I will be waiting for my vengeance.  
  
[Indecipherable gibberish. Lasts half a page.]  
  
How I miss my Palace of Winds.  
  
Oh how I hate not realizing I've written in that blasted mystery language!  
  
[Illegible scrawlings. Torn. Page missing. Indecipherable gibberish. Lasts one page total, front and back. Torn, smeared.]  
  
Am I the only sane person in this realm?! I specifically told those Wizzrobes not to go beyond the river to the east! Then what do they do? They blatantly ignore my orders and attract a horde of cyclops from the mountains to the location of my future crops site! They say that these things are called Hinox. Whatever those things are, they are about to face the onslaught of my Stalfos and Moldorms. The Wizzrobes will be in the front lines. For better or worse, they'll serve their purpose.  
  
This poor excuse of an army - no, more like a ragtag bunch of simpletons - are going to show their worth. They are a pathetic bunch of idiots, but are as obedient as puppets on a string. I'll be sending in a Darknut to insure the death of those Hinox.  
  
[Illegible scrawlings. Indecipherable gibberish. Lasts half a page.]  
  
~~I hate those accursed Minish.~~ Enough stalling, the time has come to personally see to it that those Hinox are no longer a problem. My plans for the future require them to be wiped out.  
  
\----------  
  
[Indecipherable scrawlings, peculiar diagram. Suspected to be a seal design. Bloodied page.]  
  
Well then, that was quite the laughable victory, Stalfos losses aside. Those Hinox were nothing but a pathetic bunch of insolent, inept fools. Their deaths were quick and not at all painless. A few carelessly lobbed explosives may have destroyed a Stalfos here or there, but the speed of the Wizzrobes and jaws of the giant Moldorms were more than enough even without the addition of the skeletal warriors.  
  
Although I think one of the Wizzrobes became insane at some point. When, I do not know. One moment I'm watching the carnage from a fair distance and in the next, one of the spell casters has forced one of the monsters to ingest its own bomb. The outcome was nasty, and I ordered the Wizzrobes to clean up the remains as to keep the site cleared after the last cyclops fell, but the result of the explosion produced an unexpected find.  
  
It seems that those Hinox were wandering around the entrance to a cavern that had been previously blocked off in the rock face. I'm considering sending in, oh, some of my followers. Tomorrow we shall see what lies within. For now, it is dinner time. Cyclops Fish again. At least the Wizzrobes were good for something: those spices in the storage cavern make it more bearable to consume.  
  
Yet another nuisance. There's no telling what time of day it is here. I wake up, make time for three meals, plot my return to the Light World, whip my minions into shape, then check over the vital checklist before turning in. Journal entries are used to keep my wit in this forsaken world, as well as remind myself of how much I've accomplished.  
  
I shudder to think of what will happen if I don't obtain a better food source soon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _From Vaati's Journal_
> 
> _Translated from the original text._
> 
> _Found within the Dark World by an unknown adventurer._

Three Wizzrobes and a Stalfos were sent into the newly discovered cavern. Two days later, not a single one returned. The next day only two Wizzrobes were allowed to go off into the cave.  
  
Three days passed. Not a single minion came back.  
  
Then, just a single Stalfos was allowed into the tunnel.  
  
Not one underling has returned to me. All of them went in and there has been no word on what happened inside that cave.  
  
I swear the Goddesses are against me. It's completely understandable looking back on my past feats, but even in this unpleasant, rotten, wretched realm they continue to spread their influence.  
  
The remaining two, no, three Wizzrobes have been stirring up a ruckus in their quarters, chanting up a storm and seemingly edging towards the boundaries of unholy rituals for "hopes of reinforcements" when they are inevitably sent in. (Note to self: Evaluate the sanity of that Wizzrobe. It is not healthy to hoard that much Helmasaur and "Geldarms" in hopes of eating it later.)  
  
I cannot have any potential threats near, or within, my domain, so I'm off to investigate why in blazes they have yet to return. I'll be conjuring up a few more subordinates before embarking. Some Darknuts, Stalfos, and perhaps a few Poes from that town of thieves. I am the greatest sorcerer to have ever lived, and I am not suicidal when it comes to hunting down the reasons why my troops have yet to report back. It probably was the doing of some monster sealed away long ago or a cave-in. Either one might have a slim chance of being necessary to check up on. If a monster felled my troop, then it would do well to capture it. Although if it was merely a cavern collapsing, the least I could do is see for myself if anything is worth salvaging in the tunnel.  
  
 ~~Might have Ganon thought~~ [Inked, bloodied.]  
  
I'm wasting time. I will have the two sane Wizzrobes prepare some more of that spice while I'm over at that ramshackle of a town. The third one can go jump off the peak of the mountain to the north, but it would probably find some way to drag itself back, perhaps even more out of its mind than it is now.  
  
I'll decide how to deal with it at a later time.  
  
\----------  
  
Well, that was nearly a waste of supplies and minions. All I have from that venture is an old, enchanted mirror that transported me out from within the deep recesses of that deathtrap of a ~~dungeon~~ labyrinth, and a migraine that could topple ~~Helma~~ the King of Hyrule.  
  
Ha! What a feeble old fool! Oh, if only the boys wielding the Four Swords were as easy to dupe as that overweight patriarch. Then I could have taken over Hyrule years ago. Granted, he - the original - was an idiot for freeing me that last time, but only because of outside interference.  
  
[Indecipherable gibberish. Lasts half a page.]  
  
\- Link! Why do the Goddesses curse - well, of course they would curse me. (Note to self: Set aside time to calm the mind to avoid nonsensical writing in the future. Unless absolutely necessary.)  
  
As for the cavern, it was a one of most unpleasant experiences I have ever had. One Wizzrobe kept a fire going in its hand to light the way, the Poes would search out the tunnels before we continued on, the Stalfos kept to the front, the Darknuts to the back with a few Moldorms leashed to them, and I picked off what little nuisances crossed my path if my troops failed in doing so (which did not happen often at all, at first). Rotting corpses of "Kodongos", "Dairas", and the occasional blob of unidentifiable mass were passed up quickly. The wretched odor certainly did not bother my troop, for obvious reasons, but it seemed as if the Wizzrobes were either missing a nose or used to the stench of decay. And to think that I'd brought the stable ones.  
  
As we walked farther and farther into the twisting and turning passageways, the atmosphere became suffocating. For quite a few, simple reasons that I found out after a Poe led us into an unusually large chamber. Following the bones of a destroyed Stalfos and several rotten legs probably from some sizable insect. For one, the entire subterranean complex turned out to be filled with many Skulltulas. Not just filled with Skullwalltulas, oh no. Them in addition to large Skulltulas that immediately dropped down from every possible angle upon the Stalfos' entrance into that room.  
  
Judging by the cloth coated in light brown splotches still wrapped around one of their legs, it was simple to tell what had happened to the other parties. It was all a wasted effort up until that moment in time. So many days wasted awaiting a message that would never arrive. Which brings me to my second point: the entire room had the unwavering odor of death blanketing it. It was a wonder I had not identified it before.  
  
As much as I could use the Skulltulas in the event I ever decided to have my arena built, there were far too many of them. With all of them there, it was practically guaranteeing that there were more of those pests deeper into the catacombs. Yes, catacombs. Why else would all of those creatures be there? To guard some Goddesses-forsaken treasure?  
  
What irony. If only I had known.  
  
The Stalfos barely fended off the Skulltulas while the Darknuts marched forward to confront the ravenous arachnids. The Moldorms mindlessly attacked what they could, biting off more legs than I could keep track of before they finally succumbed to the Skulltulas' venom. I backed off as far as I could while summoning the wind to carve up the creatures that crawled into my line of sight.  
  
To put it shortly, it was bloodbath.  
  
Goddesses, I hate those Skulltulas. It is fine when they guard something for me, but another story entirely when they insist on making a meal out of me.  
  
I pulled the neck of my tunic up over my nose to keep out the foetor that wafted through the chamber. It was even worse than before with dead Skulltulas, Skullwalltulas, Moldorms, and a Wizzrobe to add to it. Not to mention the burnt corpses that the Fire Wizzrobe was responsible for. I stood outside the room, awaiting the reappearance of the Poes that had gone on ahead after the last of the blasted things had been charred blacker than Ganon's humor.  
  
Burn, you thickheaded, insignificant swine, burn. May -  
  
[Indecipherable gibberish. Lasts one and a half pages.]  
  
Once the Poes came back, I found that their reports varied on each of the chamber's exits, eighteen in all. Minus the one I was standing outside of. Three contained wide pits leading into the bowels of the Dark World, five had "Sentry Eyes" trained at the doors, one housed an Arrghus, another led to room full of cadavers, and the rest all had more Skulltulas inside them. The creatures were trapped by some spell that would probably reanimate them upon an intruder's presence.  
  
With only one direction that would allow me to go further into the abysmal depths of the complex without the interruption of any more arthropods, as insisted by one of the Poes, I quickly made my way to the slab of rock that blocked off the entrance into the room of the slain monsters. To say that I was astonished by the arrival of several more Wizzrobes would be an overstatement. I was more amused at the fact that they had made their way in that far. No, what stunned me - bordering on alarmed - was the presence of that Wizzrobe, the one that had shoved an explosive down the throat of a Hinox and, when I last checked, was setting off towards the wastelands to the southeast. How or why it had followed me into the death-filled, labyrinthine tunnels did not concern me much. I was planning on locking it away some time after exploring the catacombs once over, but if it got itself killed while serving me, so be it.  
  
Leaving the Wizzrobes with the express directions to not go into any of the other areas (although I expect that one might have disobeyed), I carried on with some of the remnants of my first troop along with a few of the latecomers.  
  
The next room solidified my thoughts that I was indeed inside an old crypt. Low-pitched moans were all the warning we had before the screaming began. I'm unable to describe what the screams were like other than being a paralyzing shriek that didn't seem to affect the Stalfos, Darknuts, or Poes. Shambling figures strode into the light emitting from the fire still being generated by the one of the Wizzrobes. The creatures, monsters, whatever they were latched onto my underlings, the ones still amongst the living wailing in torment. I could not see where the Poes fled to, but I was able to make out the grunts of the Stalfos as their blades slashed through the protective material of their foes.   
  
~~Grunt?~~ A fireball was shot at the looming darkness, and I finally caught a glimpse of the mummy that was heading towards me before a Darknut did away with it in one swing of its sword. A Gibdo. They had apparently been slumped against the walls of the crypt, and attacked my minions first. A few of those Gibdo were probably standing around the center of the room. The ones that were shuffling in my direction.  
  
The wrappings ignited, falling away to reveal discolored bones. The skeletal remains were brittle from age, and became nothing more than dust after a single blow from a blade. ~~I suppose it was worth lear~~  
  
What is wrong with my mind lately?! I write the beginnings of sentences I would rather not finish, or bring up in the first place. The only source of this irritation that I can possibly think of would be that spice I had the Wizzrobes prepare. First thing when I awaken, I force them to tell me exactly what goes into that concoction. For now, I retire to my so-called bed. I will conclude the events of the catacombs in the morning.  
  
There is no morning. I swear, if I find out what has been affecting my mind with such ill -  
  
[Indecipherable gibberish. Lasts one page.]  
  
I shall destroy them in a vortex of winds that will rip flesh from the bone! A fairly quick way of obtaining more Stalfos, if I do say so myself. Skeletal fish. I wonder if they exist here in the Dark World? If so, there might be good reason to collect a few. If for nothing else, I suppose I could find a spell or two to use them in.  
  
That Wizzrobe had better be deceased. If not, I'll deal with it when the time comes.  
  
\----------  
  
The Stalfos had been a tougher obstacle than the Skulltula for the sole reason that the bandages of the Gibdo had to be burned off first. Too bad the Fire Wizzrobe had already succumbed to its wounds. Although a quick wind spell, combined with the talents of yet another Fire Wizzrobe that had conveniently followed that Wizzrobe into the catacombs, ensured that only skeletons remained after a moment. The surviving Moldorms had been the perfect decoy for the lumbering renegades of death, and when the field was once again in my favor, I confiscated the heads of every monster opposing me in the room with another gust of wind.  
  
The craniums were promptly smashed by compression, and the bodies were shattered against the walls. All without breaking a bead of sweat.  
  
It was quite boring for a while. The Poes would scout out the rooms ahead and I would try to keep my sanity with a collapsing troop at my heels. One Stalfos was left with only a single working arm, two Wizzrobes were better off guarding a tank full of undead fish while one seemed to be increasingly paranoid, and all of the Moldorms were dead. So far, no more fire spells had to be used to light the way since there were glowing symbols covering every possible surface. They seemed a bit familiar, but I couldn't place where I might have seen them before. I had a sinking feeling of what was going to happen, but it was minor and I ignored it.  
  
I shall never make such a foolish mistake ever again.  
  
Upon entering the next chamber, a stone slab slammed down just before steel bars slid down as well. In front of me in the center of the room were six pale, gangly arms that stretched to the ceiling. It was what one Poe had mentioned, but I was not expecting to see them as a ghastly obstacle. If they moved, they were alive, and I was not going to get near those appendages. Instead, I sent the Stalfos to circle around the appendages. At least, it would have had it not decided to have a brain of its own and charge into the towering limbs.  
  
A hand lashed out and wrapped its bony fingers around the skull of my minion. As it swept its sword through the extremity, I could barely feel the ground beginning to rumble beneath my feet. Dirt and unrecognizable matter burst from the ground on the other side of the sepulture, and out emerged a repulsive mass of rotting flesh that shambled towards the Stalfos. With a single gesture, I kept the other underlings in line as the Stalfos freed itself and the abomination lowered its head, its gaping jaws wide open. Though its empty eye sockets drifted past my warrior and it suddenly decided to approach something that was still living.  
  
My Stalfos stabbed the face of the loathsome monster and in several, swift strikes the creature buried itself, more questionable substances erupting in its wake.  
  
[Indecipherable gibberish. Lasts a quarter of a page. Illegible scrawlings.]  
  
I so wish that the Wizzrobes had known what in the Dark World that disgusting blob was, but it seemed as if it was ancient enough to have its name forgotten. Rest assured, that will not be my fate. Hyrule will remember me.  
  
[Illegible scrawlings. Torn.]  
  
\- finally slashing off one of the deformed creature's arms. Icicles barraged the monstrosity and it burrowed into the ground once more.  
  
To make a tedious story short, the abomination was felled and a treasure chest, of all things, materialized in the middle of the chamber. I had a Wizzrobe open it, and what was inside nearly made my blood boil.  
  
Dusty and torn, the Ice Wizzrobe presented me with a map. Oh, but not just any map. It was a dungeon map. A typical dungeon such as the ones that a green-clad little hero was supposed to enter. And I was deep inside one where most of the monsters were already dead, or undead in most cases.  
  
The Goddesses had no shortage in their sense of irony.  
  
Although the grotesque lump of decomposition had been dealt with, the bars still refused to lift and free me from the confinement of the crypt. No matter what I threw at the door, short of causing the room to collapse, it would not open. I even attempted to teleport myself out, but it seemed as if there were powerful spells placed to prevent any method of escape. With no other options, I was forced to tread further into the dungeon, exiting the foul odor of the tomb at long last. Only to enter a narrow, musty corridor with the only doorways to the left and right. Several square meters became quickly cramped as the minions walked in. I sent out the Poes immediately, then leaned against the crumbling wall stained with more of those strange symbols. They were not carved into the stone, but rather placed there by a spell of some sort. I still have no clue as to what the enchantment was composed of, and I have no desire to return in order to find out.  
  
Why do I go through the painstaking process of detailing my excursion through the netherworld? To keep my wits about me. The more I remember clearly, the better the chances of keeping my thoughts rational in the future. (Note to self: Remember Wizzrobes and their spice from last night.)  
  
Time passed, the Poes returned, and they informed me of what lie ahead. Much ahead. I wanted to know what else was lurking in the depths of that expansive grave site. So far I had yet to see ReDead, Wallmasters, Floormasters, and varying other members of the 'Stal' family. I was in no hurry to meet them. As it was, I used the map to pinpoint where exactly the "boss room" was located to make the next steps of my plans much less painful. If memory served correctly, there was always a way back to the entrance of a dungeon once the head creature of the domain was defeated. So a direct route leading there would get me out of that festering hole of decay faster. I can't recall all the twists and turns that I took to get past the often unspeakable horrors of the burial chambers, and I had no way of keeping track of the time while I was down in that Goddesses-forsaken, convoluted maze of burial vaults!  
  
I wandered through the halls (if anyone could call them that), finally losing some of my minions as they choose to desert their master. Good riddance to those disobedient fools.  
  
[Peculiar diagrams. Consisted of disjointed triangles. Indecipherable.]  
  
I could go on all day about the various obstacles, snares, perils, and general mayhem that the burial chambers presented me, but I haven't the patience or the time to record it all, and I would rather forget most of my time wasted there. My only consolation was an ancient hand-mirror that one of my wandering minions had found and brought back to me. I didn't bother questioning how in Din's name that Wizzrobe was still alive. I took the mirror from my minion, and wiped some of the dust of it. All the while I kept thinking about my goal of escaping that nightmarish pit, wishing that everything there would disappear into oblivion. After seconds of gazing into my reflection, I found myself light-headed and disoriented. Blinking, I further discovered that I was back at the entrance to the infernal pits of darkness fueled by the flesh and bones of any and all trespassers. With myself as the exception, of course. Taking the few steps needed to stare up at the sky again, I allowed the comparatively cleaner air into my lungs. Meandering about in the field were the other creatures under my command that I had left behind. It seemed as if some of them had got to work on my plans for an arena, actually. Quite the welcome banner, and I would have appreciated it more had I not been so exhausted.  
  
At the very least, I managed to get out of that - forget it. I have no more insults for that place without repeating myself (for the time being). My underlings, however, were unfortunately left in the deep, recesses of that labyrinth of sepulchers.  
  
Actually, now that I think about it, I recall that the monsters mysteriously disappeared in that area where I had set a Skulltula on fire. Oh, well. No reason at all to go back now. It's getting late into my daily schedule, and I still have more research to do concerning those realms -  
  
[Illegible scrawlings.]  
  
\- and what in the world those Wizzrobes mix into their spice.  
  
I suppose the Darknuts and Stalfos I lost could be conjured up later on today.  
  
No rest for the greatest sorcerer in the Light and Dark Worlds it seems.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _From Vaati's Journal_
> 
> _Translated from the original text._
> 
> _Found within the Dark World by an unknown adventurer._

At last, I found a source of food. Real food - at least compared to everything else I've shoved down my throat these past months. The unfortunate side of things is that the procurer is impossible to deal with! He demands an outrageous amount of rupees in exchange for a few measly seeds. I threatened him with everything from torture to death and all he did was keep smiling! I sliced his arm off and even though he screamed, he wouldn't stop smiling! He wrapped a cloth around his shoulder and said the same thing he had been telling me for the past five minutes or so: "One thousand rupees for one seed." I should have torn his head off! Thrown the cadaver into forest where it would have decayed like a normal Keaton! If I did then he would have stopped smiling at the very least!  
  
Yet it would have done nothing, regrettably. I would have still been seedless and seething because that irritating, deformed salesman said that he didn't carry rare goods around! What am I supposed to do? Cut down bushes and tip over rocks to find rupees? Ha! I doubt that's possible.  
  
[Illegible scrawlings.]  
  
Ah, an important point of progress to note - for my sanity at any rate - is that I was able to obtain the list of ingredients to the spice that the Wizzrobes had concocted. Amongst some of the more normal components, several odd ones caught my attention. Involved in the spice-making process were Eye Keese, boiled sections of Biri, and something called Babasu. Eye Keese, or any monsters with a singular eye, were among those that I had a small amount of understanding for, Cyclops Fish being kept out of my mind whenever possible. In fact, I would like to forget that I ever had to resort to what I am doing now for food. I would create a memory charm, but I prefer to have all of my memories intact. Correction: almost all of them. Some memories I would like to lock away forever or obliterate from my mind completely. Unfortunately I know no such spell or potion that could erase memories as old as those.  
  
[Unidentifiable stain. Smeared.]  
  
Biri were explained as floating blobs that generated electricity, but when prompted what Babasu were all I was given was a vague description that they liked to live in moist or cold climates, mostly in dungeons.  
  
Learning to listen to my gut instincts, I prodded the present Wizzrobes to tell me more about those creatures.  
  
I regret nothing. As much as I keep telling myself that, I oftentimes wonder if I should have dropped the subject and disposed of the spice - all of the spice - as well as the Wizzrobes right at that moment.  
  
Babasu are weak creatures living in very large hordes, making it simple to catch many at once. They are composed of shadow-like substances and extracting their essence requires an extremely delicate process before they can be put to proper use.  
  
[Unidentifiable stains.]  
  
I will not repeat the rest of what they told me, only the realization of what it all meant: they had been feeding me the essence of the dead! I declaimed against their idiocy until their backs were at the wall and they were begging for mercy. I had their powers inhibited by my spellcasting then had them thrown into an area sealed off by a force field on all sides. Darknuts were summoned, I took a seat in my new, custom throne, and watched as they struggled for their lives.  
  
Oh how splendid it was. Although I could not appreciate it wholly when I was still ready to tear them apart myself. Observing their last moments in hatred did not sit too well with me, so I had the match halted before their demise and allowed them the 'mercy' they so begged for. After some of their wounds have been healed, they will be allowed the 'honor' of being finished off by the Darknuts tomorrow.   
  
I think I will have that arena built after all. So far this has been the only entertainment I have had in the Dark World and it's something I would like to indulge in a little more often. For now, these Wizzrobes are examples of why nobody displeases Vaati, the almighty Wind Sorcerer.  
  
[Indecipherable scrawlings.]  
  
\- ill keep my calm. I heard some unusual sounds coming from the former quarters of the disrespectful Wizzrobes and decided to investigate. Not a thing in the Dark or Light Worlds could have prepared me for the unwelcome surprise that awaited me.  
  
It actually happened. That Wizzrobe survived. Of all the pranks the Goddesses could have bestowed upon me, they chose this one.  
  
Are you happy, you sadistic elitists?! They have -  
  
[Indecipherable gibberish. Lasts two pages.]  
  
\- scraping the flesh from their bones!  
  
[Illegible scrawlings. Smeared.]  
  
That Wizzrobe had been hauling in Skulltula corpses when I found him. Most were blackened while a few seemed to have been frozen then shattered into pieces. One other Wizzrobe was aiding in dragging in the deceased annoyances, even though it seemed to be dead on its feet. I wouldn't be surprised if it dropped to the ground, still as a Gibdo's victim, while I am writing this.  
  
Although it still puzzles me: how did that Wizzrobe survive?! I would have thought it would have died after I gave the orders to seal the entrance to the caves.  
  
I haven't the slightest idea as to how it managed to get back here. Perhaps I shouldn't ask.  
  
On a whim, however, I asked if that Wizzrobe could fetch the Arrghus, the one that had been discovered by Poes in the Goddesses-forsaken burial chambers, if I ordered the caves to be reopened.  
  
It said that it required "an amber of blood" from one-eyed creatures in the Dark World. Which type of creature depended on what kind of Arrghus was behind the door.  
  
I am certain that one has gone even more out of his gourd than last time.  
  
It is growing late - curse the lack of a sun in this world to show otherwise. I have much work to do and I will soon be too busy to write in my journal. I shall bring my research notes along with me the next time I travel to the Proximity Point. The experiment is nearly ready and all it needs is to be tested.  
  
\----------  
  
Upon waking up today I was reminded of that mirror that transported me out of the maze of sepultures. It looks like an ordinary hand mirror, other than the flashes of scenes from the Light World in any case. Along with my reflection I will often catch glimpses of that world. Shimmering streams of pure water, green trees scattered about a field wider than my crops site, houses that guarantee privacy, and so much more that lie beyond my reach. Though no matter what I do, I can't get it transport me to there. I've tried every method that I could think of and nothing has worked. For now, I'll be putting the mirror away. Perhaps one day it will be of some use to me.  
  
[Indecipherable gibberish. Lasts half a page.]  
  
One of the Wizzrobes wasted this week's drinking water in a spell. It was accompanied by another who has currently gone into hiding in fear of retribution.   
  
[Page torn.]  
  
Rightfully so. I have decided to send those Wizzrobes out to find monsters suitable for my army. A fool's errand. A natural deathtrap and I don't have a lift a finger. I'll 'allow' them the chance at 'redemption' after I've had my fun.  
  
A bottle of elixir to last me the whole week. Goddesses. They hate me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _From Vaati's notes_
> 
> _Translated from the original text._
> 
> _Found within the Dark World by an unknown adventurer._

After following the winding, elaborate path I had plotted out, I arrived at the Proximity Point. Albeit behind schedule. I had to be certain that not a single living thing followed me. Preparations shall be made momentarily for the experiment after I make absolutely sure this area is secured.  
  
The ruins seem to have been undisturbed since my last visit. Not that I expected it to be otherwise. The Proximity Point to the Elemental Sanctuary is difficult to find and only those who know what they are searching for will have any chance of locating it.  
  
Such comforting silence. After the chaos with that Wizzrobe this morning, the lack of noise is quite welcoming. Ah, but it cannot last. I have safeguards to put into place.  
  
\----------  
  
The monsters have been dealt with. A few flying pots continued to be nuisances until I filled the areas they were located at with rubble, several Keatons needed to be exterminated, and a few surprises awaited me in the ruins. Not only were there a few Stalfos that were simple enough to make obedient (as well as disassemble and shove into the deepest, darkest corner of the structure I could find for the time being), but several green reptiles attempted to ambush me in the decrepit chamber I stowed the Stalfos away in. 'Lizalfos' was the name I believe, but they seemed more mature with their pronounced fangs, giant cleavers and swords, and thicker hides.  
  
A few spells and some manipulation of the wind, and all that was left were barely identifiable chunks of older Lizalfos. It's really too bad. I could have used them in the arena once it was completed. Said arena has since been moved to incorporate the mountainside in case I meet that salesman again and find out where he's been keeping those seeds. A thousand rupees. Ha! As if the great sorcerer Vaati has any need for such a thing. When you have power, nothing is outside your reach. If I only knew where those seeds were it would make living in this miserable world so much better.  
  
[Indecipherable gibberish. Lasts rest of page.]  
  
\----------  
  
There has been a delay in the execution of the experiment. A malodorous Keaton salesman was spotted not two hundred meters away from the crumbling outer walls. It seemed to know me despite having never met me before. It had both of its arms attached and offered seeds at ridiculous prices. I swiftly dealt with the interference with the appropriate measures. Ha! As if it could survive this time around, wallowing about on one leg in the swamp surrounding the Proximity Point. No one must know of what I am doing.  
  
\----------  
  
Concealment of the perimeter is complete. I feel no desire to rest despite wanting to do so before. Perhaps that is an effect this area has? Unfortunately, I cannot afford the time to explore what that means.  
  
\----------  
  
I am starting the experiment. If this works, I will be one step closer to understanding how to traverse to the Light World.  
  
\----------  
  
I was exhausted after the session, so much so that I must have ~~passed ou~~ fallen asleep. I recently awoke with a slightly blurry memory of what occurred. I will have to attempt that again. At the moment, I require food. It feels as if I have missed several meals.  
  
\----------  
  
I swear to Din I abhor eating the same gruel day by day! I can barely keep this so-called "food" down in my stomach. And to think that I could not do  that in the weeks following my return to Hylian form.  
  
I swear, if I could I would bring the Goddesses down to the world and repay them in kind for this curse that has been bestowed upon me! How dare they disrespect me, Vaati the Wind Mage! I clawed my way to where I am now! I have EARNED my right to survive! I had to endure the humiliation of my previous life to get here! Why do THEY insist on sending a green-clad, idiot boy to bring me down every time I set my sights on the ever-changing Hyrule?! Am I not worthy enough for a green-clad, idiot man to defeat me? I am not inferior! I am the most fearsome mage to have ever lived and I will be damned if I am to be the thrown out of Hyrule's history, no, the world's history just because three stuck up women see to it that my life must be plagued by incompetent underlings, bumbling children wielding swords, and the ceaseless repetition of being sealed into the same intolerable, blasted sword every single time I am near my ultimate goals! What do they have against me?!  
  
Ganon had everything, didn't he? What did HE work for? Nothing. Everything was handed to him while I was left inside the cursed Four Sword in that endless expanse of darkness. No, worse than darkness. It was a void, nothing happening, nothing moving, and always the same regardless of what I did or how many years passed. The seal deteriorated on its own, requiring a spell to be performed again by the descendants of the Light Force bearer. Time never mattered there in that space, but to Ganon? That despicable Ganon?! Time meant gathering followers. Time meant acquiring power. Time was all he needed to ~~bypass me~~ [Inked.]  
  
\- that wretched pig-beast shall rue the day he messed with the almighty Vaati of the Winds!  
  
[Page torn.]  
  
\----------  
  
I heard something outside. It seems as if it were nothing, but I cannot be too careful.  
  
\----------  
  
The notes detailing the other world are being kept on separate papers to be destroyed later. These are merely observational notes of what occurs outside the sessions. I will  not have my efforts go to waste due to wandering eyes or pathetic minions who cannot be trusted with following orders. I will keep what is necessary in the hidden storage cave back at my temporary dwelling. Everything else will be shredded or burned. Or both if I'm feeling up to a little more destruction. For now, I need to rest and gather my energy. That series of spells has drained me far more than I initially thought it would.  
  
\----------  
  
The area is secure, beginning a second session. Perhaps this shall be more fruitful than my last attempt.  
  
\----------  
  
The session resulted in nothing new. I woke up with a headache not unlike one from hearing a Goron punch rocks all day. I will eat, rest, and try again when I awaken.  
  
\----------  
  
All precautions have been taken. I'm beginning my third attempt at this spell. If this fails I won't be the only one feeling ill. Those monsters under my command have been scuffling over bits of food lately. Let them gnaw on some skulls or eat Babasu while I am away.  
  
\----------  
  
I cut the session short. I received a massive migraine before weariness could set in. Will detail the situation in other notes when I'm able to write without my sight blurring.  
  
\----------  
  
I renewed the spells to keep intruders far, far away from the Proximity Point.  
  
\----------  
  
This time I know I heard something outside. Wretched thing ran away too quickly. It dived into a circle of bushes outside I could have sworn I did away with earlier in the day.  
  
\----------  
  
All precautions have been taken care of and then some. Nothing is going to ruin this attempt for me.  
  
\----------  
  
I can't write now. The migraine is too much at the moment.  
  
\----------  
  
Those bushes moved. I know they did, I saw them! What in blazes is going on out there? I'll have to keep an eye out there. A winged one should do nicely. I will release one later before resting for the so-called evening.  
  
\----------  
  
[Multiple pages burned, torn, inked, and bloodied. Indecipherable gibberish, interspersed in pages.]  
  
\- Keatons! Blasted Keatons! Why, I should decimate the next one that comes out of those Goddesses-forsaken bushes -  
  
[Illegible scrawlings.]  
  
\- tear away what grasslands there are and make sure none of those pests ever disrupts me again!  
  
[Multiple pages burned, torn, inked, and bloodied. Indecipherable gibberish, interspersed in pages.]  
  
\- believe this will end my information gathering. There is much to do, unfortunately I cannot make any moves at the moment. Not to worry. It's only a matter of time before I make my triumphant return.  
  
Prepare for a nasty demise, Link, whichever one of your incarnations I should happen to meet.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _From Vaati's Journal_
> 
> _Translated from the original text._
> 
> _Found within the Dark World by an unknown adventurer._

It has taken countless weeks, perhaps even months, with careful planning and arrangements, but two days ago I was finally able to grab onto the subconsciousness of someone from the new world.  
  
The results were oh-so satisfying.  
  
The wonders of this new realm are strange yet intriguing. The humans there seem to be able to harness the elements to create lavish life-styles the King of Hyrule himself would have never been able to obtain. Boxes with animated pictures, machines that emit sounds resembling music, and some sort of spider's web that connects every person in the realm. These humans speak another language and not a single word makes sense. Somehow though the Hylian tongue has seeped into this world, and some inhabitants have learned to read and write in it. The one I took possession of seemed to be familiar with Hyrule in general as well as some of its legends.  
  
One of them being myself.  
  
From the human's mind I was able to see those animated picture boxes telling the story of the incident that landed me in the Dark World in the first place. I didn't need to read their language to understand that part. What I did want to know was how it ended. The memory cut off after the brat met with the princess.  
  
Which brings me to this: Why was the princess portrayed as a caricature? The Zelda I remember was far more beautiful than that. Her flowing hair, those defiant eyes, and the way she held herself. At the same time I could still see the fear within her eyes... Oh, how beautiful she was! I would elaborate, but my memory is failing me. The so-called hero must have damaged my mind more than my body. That or perhaps my time with a lack of self-control mangled my recollection. Mark my words, I will destroy every last descendant of anyone named Link upon my return!  
  
My only regret before being sealed away was not marrying the princess sooner. I'll need a bride one of these days, and what better bride than one of royalty? I could take over Hyrule and go on to conquer to the rest of the world if I wanted.  
  
I have to get back first, though. After that it's just a matter of claiming a sanctuary and going on to find a fair maiden. Or two. Crystalized and stoned beauties last longer. Forever within my enchantment, they shall never age. Razing villages to the ground, controlling the very wind itself, finding "a diamond in the rough"...sort of speak.  
  
But fond memories are soured by the interruption of the Four Sword. Such a shame. I truly did enjoy the company of those maidens. If only I had known the power of the Picori Blade when it was broken the first time, I would have grabbed it and literally scattered the pieces to the winds. After that I would have tracked down at least one of those Elements and either crushed it or hidden it away within Hyrule Castle where none could find it.  
  
Most of all though, I should have killed Ezlo. His humiliation under my sorcerer's curse was a great pleasure, but it was not worth my defeat when victory was so close. In almost no time at all that little brat obtained an array of weaponry, learned skills a child shouldn't have known in the first place, managed to reforge the sword that I had left merely lying on the ground, and sealed me within that same sword with the help of my old master!  
  
[Indecipherable gibberish. Lasts two and a half pages.]  
  
How did it happen? I was so close to that power! I could feel it flowing through my body, radiating a force greater than what I had anticipated. It was enough to make sure none would stop me. I was almost at the peak of perfection, a god amongst men! Only a fragment of the Light Force was left within the princess. But that accursed Link! All I required was a few moments more and I would have been unstoppable. One more obstacle, be it a monster or time itself, would have been suffice to complete the ritual.  
  
How was I supposed to know that a child would wield that sword so well? I underestimated him. I thought a child couldn't possibly be a competent swordsman to the point of sealing me away. Never kill, but seal.  
  
No, he could never kill me.  
  
[Illegible scrawlings.]  
  
Every single time I have been released, I was only to be sealed away again. Not one hero could stand up to me and hope to kill me. I wonder if Ganon was sealed away as well? It would serve him right. No one in the Dark World has seen a glimpse of him and I do not believe he took over the Light World, otherwise the remnants of his army would not be so concerned with his absence.  
  
Have fun in the Four Sword, Ganon. I have no doubt you were sealed within that fowl blade.  
  
I should really be trying to break into the Light World, but this new realm is intriguing, even if it does drain me terribly. I wonder what else they know about Hyrule? Ezlo never mentioned anything like this new world and Hyrule's tomes said nothing about it either.  
  
Perhaps this strange new realm can shed some light on how to make my return to Hyrule faster. For now, I have an army to raise and better lodgings to locate. I refuse to stay in these meager surroundings any longer than I have to.  
  
\----------  
  
It has been quite a while since I updated my journal. I suppose detailing my progress so far would be necessary.  
  
My army has grown considerably in both quantity and quality, although I mainly use summoning for the former and recruitment for the latter. Mini-Moldorms have been added to the ranks and although they only mindlessly wind around the underground passageways, they serve to devour the remains of the failures in the arena.  
  
Ah, yes. The arena. I moved its location to a more convenient area to the east of there. There was a sizable crater that suited my goal quite nicely. It was left over from when that insane Wizzrobe attempted some experiment or another and, to put it blatantly, failed. It served me better when I was unaware of what it was doing than when in my presence. I only learned to what extent after its death. While the coliseum was being built, one of the 'volunteers' dug itself into a hidden cavern that housed an Arrghus. Poor thing froze to death before completing its services to me.  
  
After some investigation, I found the notes left by that Wizzrobe and came to a startling discovery. More than anything else, it had devoted sleepless nights to serving me without my knowing. It had somehow done what no other minion had and simultaneously defied me, obeyed me, and... ~~hon~~ attempted to gift me a decent monster. It snuck back into the burial vaults - the Goddesses-be-damned burial vaults - and managed to find the Arrghus that the Poes had mentioned to me when I was there. Without getting killed no less! Much of the notes detailing how the Wizzrobe pulled off its next feat were gone, leaving only a few hints as to how it was done. Ancient symbols, knowledge of a location, and a spell. If the leftover references are to be believed, the same Arrghus that was found underground was the same one from the catacombs.  
  
How in the netherworld, by  Goddesses, did that one Wizzrobe do such a thing?! It had to have help. There's no other explanation, but every time I try to find something out from my underlings, I get nothing! This mystery leaves me more perplexed than I have ever been in my entire life! I'll need whole new scrolls just for this enigma alone! To top things off, the last of its writings suggest that it was setting up the area above the ice Arrghus for arena purposes.  
  
Goddesses!  
  
[Illegible scrawlings.]  
  
(Note to self: find, create, or get new scrolls for mystery concerning that particular Wizzrobe.)  
  
[Indecipherable gibberish. Lasts four pages. Inked, bloodied.]  
  
The planning for my next steps at understanding the new realm have been set into motion. It will not be long before I know more about these humans, although it causes me no small amount of vexation that I cannot venture any further into Hyrule beyond the images in the looking glass.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _From Vaati's Journal_
> 
> _Translated from the original text._
> 
> _Found within the Dark World by an unknown adventurer._

Today I was bitten by a skull. ~~Damn it all~~ I was frustrated and kicked one of the many skulls that litter this realm. It came to life, bouncing towards me, and latched onto my leg. I managed to kick it off and, with some blades of wind, reduced it to mere dust. Such a pathetic waste ~~of force~~ of an inanimate object. It was just another nuisance in my life, one of many that I have had to deal with. Much like certain other nuisances that I shall revel in toppling -  
  
[Illegible scrawlings, torn page.]  
  
\- bothersome in these past months. It's enough to send a sorcerer on a destruction spree. But unfortunately I have no suitable place to unleash my torrents and gales. The only location not in ruins within my domain is my arena, and I would prefer to keep it that way. Ah, such great joy to be had in the competitors' screams. I, instead, push my underlings harder and demand more than what is possible at times. They know better than to disobey a direct order from me.  
  
After a day of ordering them around and demanding them to find a source of food that would not disgust me (hah, as if such a thing existed in this realm), I ascended into the clouds and created a magnificent storm.  
  
Actually, from up there I was able to gaze upon some places I had not yet examined in my time here in the Dark World. This realm is quite expansive and to explore every cave and valley is unthinkable! Why would I waste my time like a dithering Hyrulean dolt investigating random areas, especially in this wretched world, when I have all that I need within my grasp? Well, almost all I need. (Note to self: Shred any Keatons that happen to cross your path with extreme prejudice.) If only there was someone to match wits with. These minions are much too spineless to stand up to me, and with good reason, ~~but having no rival~~ What am I writing?! I am Vaati of the Winds! I am fine without another living ~~sou~~ ~~bein~~ being around whether it be ~~hu~~ Hylian or Zora or Goron. I do my best, if not my finest work while alone. Isolation is key to my success. Or ~~is it?~~ have I lost my mind? Goddesses!  
  
[Illegible scrawlings.]  
  
\- composure above all - [Inked.]  
  
In the meantime, I have decided to learn the tongue of the ones in the other realm. That way I will be able to understand what they are speaking about and what their knowledge, if any, extends to traveling between worlds. A spell would be preferred, but in this case I shall have to acquire their language the hard way. Making the connection to a human's subconsciousness from so far away is taxing not only to my energy, but my health as well it seems. My body is not as fit as it used to be. (No thanks in part due to the poor "food" selection I have in this realm.) I am no fool. To put such a near-burden on my mind, body, and spirit would surely backfire in some way. The connection at the Proximity Point is fragile and stressed as is. It would not do to tamper with the delicate strands that ~~link~~ this world with the other, even with a simple spell as that. With how the spells are spoken and cast, I would have to add in the factor of being able to speak the humans' language and thus rearrange the current spell to accommodate that one small change. One tiny tweak is all I need to throw off months of adapting my senses through the void between worlds. It would set me back to the beginning when those migraines were nearly unbearable.  
  
But it is tempting to add one more spell onto the extensive preparation list so that I may receive information faster. A choice to either increase the strain on myself as I contact that other realm and begin from tile one once more, or take the long and difficult path to find out what it is I need. Decisions, decisions... In the end, I succumb to actual education in their tongue. That old fool -  
  
[Indecipherable gibberish. Lasts one and a half pages.]  
  
[Page inked, torn.]  
  
Ah, but as to the discoveries I have made about that other realm, they have only furthered my interest. I managed to grab onto another's subconscious and although the knowledge of the Hylian language was missing, a few other topics surfaced. Specifically, I learned about some long-forgotten artifacts that the royal family of Hyrule has probably hidden away or lost as time passed on.  
  
Musical instruments that held so much power in their notes, enough to cross large sections of the region at will or even warp time and space itself! To have such power would be a great asset in my conquering of Hyrule. If only I knew where to find it! Curse the windfall that the goddesses have placed upon -  
  
[Illegible scrawlings. Indecipherable gibberish. Lasts two and a half pages.]  
  
~~I would like to think that I have become saner, but that is a concept difficult to accept~~  
  
[Indecipherable gibberish. Lasts three pages. Illegible scrawlings interspersed throughout.]  
  
[Peculiar diagrams and symbols. Indecipherable.]  
  
Other artifacts that I observed included a medallion that could summon the elements and a cane which could create blocks. Neither are of any concern to me. For all I know they could be buried beneath Hyrule Castle or scattered and placed in various caves throughout the land. Hah! As if I would care to take the time to locate such useless items. They are probably out there somewhere, but I have no desire to seek them out.  
  
Bah, enough of these dribbling ponderings. I have arrangements to make for the upcoming days. I will finally be moving to a decent location. Up in the mountains I have created better lodgings that will serve me better than these dank caves. The new residence may not be suitable for the most powerful sorcerer in the Light and Dark Worlds, but I suppose it will do for now.  
  
Now if only those inept Wizzrobes would stop wasting time in their little workshop, storing away their scrolls and potions, we could make the last trip up to the latest addition to my domain!  
  
Oh, that's right. I never recorded in my journal how many more Wizzrobes joined the ranks. As if that matters right now. I have much to do and so little time to do it all in. Kodongos, Lizalfos, Freezards, a few Goriya, and an actual use for Blade Traps and Wallmasters! Ha hah! This might actually prove amusing to set the finishing touches in my new abode. All is in exact accordance to my plans. I need only a little more time to prepare for the next steps. Then some actual fun may begin.  
  
(Note to self: Make the journal the very last item to take. Make a late night retrieval if you must. Nothing must be compromised.)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _From Vaati's Journal and notes_
> 
> _Translated from the original text._
> 
> _Found within the Dark World by an unknown adventurer._

Insignificant fools! I have had enough of the senseless behavior that those mortals present in that other realm! I swear, by Goddesses, if I ever find myself in that world I will make it my first priority to cause those humans as much pain as possible! After taking over their world and banning their vulgar illustrations (if they could even be considered as such). Or during! Who will dare defy me, Vaati the wind sorcerer? No one, those -  
  
[Illegible scrawlings. Inked.]  
  
What is wrong with those humans?! By Goddesses they must have some mental defect to have such repulsive and delirious thoughts. Those images! They taint my mind and -  
  
[Torn page.]  
  
Why must they incessantly pair me with the Shadow of my enemy? It is almost as bad as seeing the original in its place! What is wrong with those sketchers and illustrators? I like women! Why is that so hard to believe?!  
  
[Indecipherable gibberish. Lasts four and a half pages.]  
  
If I cannot ever have my revenge, I will gladly take up stealing maidens again. Raiding villages was fine upon finding myself free as I roamed the country, searching feverishly for females who exhibited certain...appealing traits. The screams of terror were music to my ears, but even sweeter were the cries of maidens who knew that they were to be taken away. Encased in stone or crystal, it mattered not as I took them to my Palace of Winds and relished in the beauty I had found.  
  
\----------  
  
I must, for the sake of my future, I must carry out the will of the wind, guiding, speeding, reliable, unbreakable.  
  
It carries everything.  
  
~~I must hurry.~~  
  
\----------  
  
As for the issue with Princess Zelda, that is a bit of a complicated case. First and foremost, I encased her in stone the first time I laid eyes on her. I know now that I was too blinded by my search for the Light Force back then to appreciate such loveliness. Although I do not regret my efforts for that source of power in the least.  
  
I did not truly appreciate females until I was released from the Four Sword years later. I was free for the first time in a long while and what so happened to cross my mind? The final visages of that foolish boy, that disrespectful Ezlo, and the Princess Zelda, both in stone and flesh, that had been on my mind ever since I had been first sealed away.  
  
Ah, Zelda. A prize worthy of myself, claimed to be wed and kept at my side. Golden, shining locks, deep pools of icy blue that held my gaze with defiance, anger, and fear. Delicate features on a face that probably smiled more than frowned, knowing nothing of hardships. Hardships that are overcome through proper planning, executed after much sweat   ~~is~~ has been perspired, blood has coated tired, numb, and burned hands, and a heart has been conditioned into accepting that which no one else ~~is~~ would be willing to accept.  
  
The perfect portrait of royal pulchritude. Untainted by reality.  
  
I wished to see those eyes again, ~~full of everything I~~ [Inked.]  
  
Perhaps to reach out and touch that hair while whispering all of what I would to a certain green-clad swordsman with my god-like powers. Thrash him to bits as red-hot beams scorched his flesh. Fight him until he was worn down then finish the fool off. No one shall stand in my way when I seek to claim that which I desire. Including the simplest of necessities.  
  
\----------  
  
I lay awake at night drowning in my thoughts and I wonder about my plans. Wandering queries and unanswered findings. What would it all mean? Does my mind yield to the changes that this realm inflicts upon me? Or do I have reason to destroy these disruptive influences at all? Yes, destroy these insignificant lands and fools who dare intrude into my domain. It could be so simple to tear it all down only to build it up again with my power. Yet what would remain? Would it all be worth it in the end?  
  
I wish it would all make sense.  
  
\----------  
  
I hear the winds howl outside. They whisper of many things and yet of nothing. They bring death. Or is it a warning of death? I don’t know.  
  
\----------  
  
But as I wandered Hyrule, I grew to enjoy the freedom I had gained. So I stayed far from the castle and tormented the villages I found. Such enjoyment in their screams, their vocal apprehension of my next move as their homes burned down. Ah yes, and the young ladies who would bargain, plea, or attempt to defy me. All of their efforts were in vain. Some maidens were blessed with beauty while others held an attractive degree of power. If I was particularly lucky, I would discover a maiden with a combination of multiple aspects. From beauty to the ability to wield an impressive amount of power to sheer agility in avoiding my spells. Although some of the ladies turned up empty-headed, the overall enjoyment from my endeavors was more than enough to make up for their lack of mind. Such wonderful times...  
  
But now is not the time to idle and reflect on what has been. This new throne of mine is suitable for my place of power. After all, the most powerful sorcerer of all time deserves such a grand seat. Eventually, all of my efforts will pay off. My plans will come to fruition, and the Hyruleans will tremble at the mere mention of my name once more.  
  
While this is all well and good, I still have a few loose ends to attend to. Several crates and bins of supplies were uncovered from a hoarding Poe. Oblivion awaits that one, but several punishments are still required to be enacted. I believe a tour of the mountains on foot should be good for some of the troops (I already shredded the misbehaving ones). Pushing those containers up to my new base will be a fine workout for them.  
  
\----------  
  
I did not just hear the laughter of  that Wizzrobe. I did not. I refuse to believe such a thing.  
  
\----------  
  
They are calling me. What does it mean? The wind's breath has gone silent.  
  
Am I going mad? There are shifts in the atmosphere I cannot grasp. Perhaps a good night's rest is all I need. But why do I feel as if I should be alert? Blasted migraines.  
  
The wind is whispering again. It makes no sense. When does it ever in this world? Now it speaks of vile things. What is this madness? I'll try to ignore it.  
  
\----------  
  
To my utter annoyance several of my minions are running around the halls. The Darknuts will deal with those fools. Honestly, I should not have disobedience amongst my underlings. What does that say about me as a leader? A bad image all around. Ah, but they will be useful in time. My combat arena was recently cleared out, and I am feeling rather bored. Just two more competitors and the entertainment may begin.  
  
There is so much to prepare for and so little time to do it all in. I will make my way back to the Proximity Point when I have ceased seething at those wretched fools. My efforts in figuring out more about their knowledge of Hyrule must continue. No sacrifice is too great when my observations could potentially bring me closer to the Light World. I will make my way back there. I swear it!  
  
Blast it. I had nearly forgotten.  
  
Important note to self: The next time you peer into that other world, be sure to solidify the anc[hor]- [Smudged. Water damaged?] - [conc]entration on the spell casting.  
  
I will conquer Hyrule, completely destroy Link's descendants, and perhaps if I feel generous, I will marry the princess. She would have the honor of staying at my side and watching as my influence spreads out across the lands. I would rule the kingdom with my god-like powers! I could always hold the princess in a tower or in the castle dungeon. Darknuts and Chain and Ball Soldiers would be put in place to guard her from any self-proclaimed heroes or bumbling fools who chose to seek their death rather than obey me.  
  
\----------  
  
This is just a minor update while I take a break from ordering around my minions. My army. Oh how it grows in strength and numbers. I'm sending my powers out to influence the monsters in the surrounding areas so conjuring the legions won't be as necessary as it has been in these blurred past months. The mutterings and gossip about the King of Darkness have all but ceased under my command, as well. Any such talk has been deemed punishable under penalty of being thrown into the arena or death. It's funny. Most of them preferred an immediate death. Either that or they would throw themselves into various traps, snares, or environmental hazards to avoid their alternative fate. I heard that the lava flow from the mountains was a last resort for a good dozen Moblins. I have since redirected the flow for a more worthy cause.  
  
Amongst all of the monsters under my command there are but three Dairas. They have lived hearty lives and are loyal under the condition that they be left alone in their quarters. Solitude is one matter, ears and eyes to keep watch over them is another one entirely. I can't be having any secretive traitors in my midst, now can I?  
  
It's been proven in the arena: no one but a select few stand a chance against that trio. Two actually enjoy the thrill of combat and all three have offered to create weapons, armor, and other items of fine quality if I could provide the means to make a forge and kiln. With the excess lava flow, such a thing has been possible. It may not seem like much, but I would prefer it if my forces were more prepared for a bloodbath. Some of them would hardly stand a soak, especially against any boy who's wielding a sword drawn from a chest or pedestal.  
  
As for my new quarters, I'm slowly getting used to the idea of dwelling in them. It isn't the Palace of Winds by no means, but it will do for the time being.  
  
This place high in the mountains. It reminds me of Mt. Crenel in a way. Up here there is solitude and I plan to make the most of it in this wretched world. I've been practicing my transformation into my ultimate form and have gained a slightly better control over it. The Moon Pearl certainly makes things easier in that respect, but it shouldn't be this difficult in willing my transfiguration. No matter. I will improve, perfecting my skills.  
  
Those Wizzrobes must still be unpacking - [Inked.] Blast it! Those Wizzrobes and Taurus need to be more careful with the supply bins. I must make sure that they don't foul up or steal from my gathered rations.  
  
\----------  
  
Why am I like this? ~~Why was I al~~ [Inked.]  
  
I can't stay. This is becoming too much of a concern. I need to leave now.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _From Vaati’s journal and notes_
> 
> _Translated from the original text._
> 
> _Found within the Dark World by an unknown adventurer._

I have finally been able to forcibly quell my headache-inducing agitation at some of my more senseless minions. Wasting supplies, ignoring orders, and talking about this supposed King of Darkness! I have no tolerance for such disrespect, not now, not ever. As an example to the rest of my army I sent the fools into the arena. I can still hear their screams, begging for mercy while the Darknuts chased them.  
  
The taurus made the foolish move of charging the Darknut head on without hesitation. It died quickly. The moblin stumbled around the arena throwing anything it could get its hands on. Its stamina ran out by the time it was using parts of the taurus’ corpse for a weapon. One clean slice across the moblin’s left side and I called the Darknut to halt. It took time for it to die, screaming, begging to get it over with. I did no such thing. There are no mercy kills in an execution. The wizzrobe lasted the longest, teleporting and landing strikes with its wind magic. Another Darknut was created when it became clear that the wizzrobe was winning, but even then it effortlessly avoided the Darknuts.  
  
So I unleashed the Stalfos. The battle was much more interesting after that, but sadly short-lived. The wizzrobe had to teleport more often and although it did manage to defeat one of the Darknuts, the strain was too much. It staggered once after reappearing and was jumped upon by the Stalfos. At that point it was over. The wizzrobe fell and bled out.  
  
Hopefully the rest will take a lesson from this: Never disobey or show disrespect to your lord or else your last moments will be on the end of a very large, rusty blade.  
  
It’s so ~~satisfying~~ [Ink spots.] amusing watching them struggle futilely for survival. It’s almost exciting sometimes.  
  
The arena has served its purpose considerably.  
  
To think, those fools would dare defy their master.  
  
[Heavily inked.]  
  
Today I resume my efforts in gaining some new insight on the other realm. Delving into the minds of those humans is risky, but nothing will stop me from reaching my goal this time. I will trounce these humans if ever given the chance. Those miserable creatures know nothing about true effort with such luxuries at their disposal.  
  
[Illegible scrawlings. Inked.]  
  
Peering into their subconsciousness has brought about intriguing and mystifying finds, yet these humans are not so different from the Hylians. It’s only a sample of their realm that I have gained knowledge of and they sicken me already. Pathetic individuals who have not even a notion of what their potential could possibly be. Indecisive beings with meaningless dreams and goals.  
  
[Illegible scrawlings.]  
  
My searching will continue momentarily. I will double check my protection spells, then I may search out another mind.  
  
\----------  
  
Other Human Realm, Session III, Venture I  
  
I barely managed to reach a human’s mind. The information on Hyrule was little, but I learned some more about that other world at least. Details are listed in the corresponding scroll.  
  
This headache cannot leave fast enough.  
  
Other Human Realm, Session III, Venture II  
  
I [Inked] did not succeed in grabbing onto a subconscious this time. Tremors in the Dark World disrupted my concentration before I could begin searching for one.  
  
A quick investigation has led me to find a large chasm miles away from here to the west. It extends towards the northeast for about half a mile and it seems to be bottomless. Black wisps coil into the air from its depths, dissipating after a few seconds above the surface.  
  
The existence of this abyss does not bother me as much as the way my hairs stand on end, tingling with a chill that I have never experienced before in my centuries of existing. Sealed within the blasted Four Sword.  That is not living! That is dwelling outside of time, awaiting the day that the seal weakens enough so that I may finally step out into the world! A world that hides the key to my perfection!  
  
(That chasm. I am the only one allowed to strike fear into the pathetic bags of waste around here.)  
  
As I am writing this, that feeling stills lingers. I shall have to wait until it fades completely before carrying on with my research.  
  
It’s gone. The aura suddenly vanished. I can feel its source, however. [Ink dots.] My research will have to be put on hold until I am sure I will not be disrupted.  
  
\----------  
  
The shields have been erected. There still remains some preparations to be done, but I am cautious. Although the dread has not returned, I am alert. I will not be caught off guard by some aspiring oppressor of the Dark World. Or the Light World for that matter...  
  
\----------  
  
Other Human Realm, Session IV, Venture I  
  
Those damnable humans and their continuous disillusions about my preference of company! That subconscious - it should be obliterated! If I knew how, I would turn that human to stone from here!  
  
The only thing worth noting is a creature I was able to barely burn an image of into my mind before being expelled from the Expanse. It seemed to only use two appendages to move and its one defining feature was a single glowing eye. It couldn’t fly like an eye keese. Instead, it was firmly confined to the ground.  
  
I may make an attempt at creating this monster later.  
  
Other Human Realm, Session IV, Venture II  
  
I seriously doubt that humans have any grasp of what true power is. It was a waste, that mind. A brief respite and I will make another attempt to find a subconscious that is not so empty.  
  
Other Human Realm, Session IV, Venture III  
  
Nothing of note. Stupid mongrel.  
  
\----------  
  
I have a theory on learning the tongue of the humans in that other realm quicker and more efficiently. If I were to somehow delay the activation of a speech-memorization spell until I was feeling out for more minds in the Expanse, I could theoretically remember how to speak in their language. The problem is in the execution. The spell would have to deactivate prior to my return so as not to interfere with the other protective charms and magical bindings ensuring my safe return. As well, the only other sign that something has shifted within me would have to be my increase in knowledge. Retained information is not affected by my ventures, but should anything else be altered by even the slightest nuance, the results would be catastrophic. The best case scenario would be either a swift demise or a return to my body with a significant drop in mental functions. I would, without exception, be unable to process anything beyond barbaric reasoning to crush everything. That, or sit in a corner and stare vacantly at a wall.  
  
[Inked.] [Go]ddesses.  
  
The worst case scenario is that my very essence is torn to shreds, an eternity of suffering before I merely exist without thought. [Stained.] There is a slight chance of  
  
[Illegible scrawlings. Torn. Smeared ink. Water damaged.]  
  
If I can’t do this, I am worse than even the greatest of fools! Ha! I bet that old fool would be infuriated at the very thought of this madness. Casting a spell with such grievous results in the case of failure. He would mock me. Me! Vaati the greatest sorcerer who ever stepped foot in Hyrule! What did he know? He knew nothing! You don’t get anywhere by not taking any chances. It’s either this or waste away while attempting to discover what secrets they hold. Their language, their stupidity, their very existence. It is an unending enigma as to how I  
  
~~Sanity. Keep your sanity.~~  
  
\----------  
  
Other Human Realm, Session V, Venture I  
  
This has been an exceptionally mystifying find. I already filled a foot of parchment in the scroll detailing about this venture. Theories of multiple worlds and dimensional travel. I need more details. A quick rest, then I will search out that mind again. I barely had time to memorize a vague path there before my abrupt departure. It’s based primarily on sensing rather than direction. It was a strange feeling, being aware that I was becoming more distant from the human until I awoke in my own body. I may be able to connect to that one again.  
  
Could this be a side effect of the new spell?  
  
Other Human Realm, Session V, Venture II  
  
That mind eluded me. Within the Expanse there is no such thing as time and now it seems there is no such thing as stable pathways. The way I remembered was of no help whatsoever. An infinite void and no way to tell where I have been before. There must be a way around this irritating obstacle.  
  
[Blood stain.]  
  
\----------  
  
My exhaustive studies and speculations have been tested.  
  
Why didn’t I think of this sooner? It is genius! Absolutely wonderful! The spell activates once I connect to a subject’s subconscious. It then deactivates once I am no longer in contact with the human. There is no inference with the mental connection, the anchor spell that fetters spirit to flesh remains solidified, and I retain whatever knowledge I have gained. Now it should not take as long to master their tongue.  
  
Note to self: Be sure to conduct further research into the connection between the Proximity Point and the Elemental Sanctuary. If planned right I could enter Hyrule Castle on the day that portal opens. The Picori Festival... How appropriate that would be, to reenter the Light World on the anniversary of when I laid claim to my powers. The Goddesses may have their own twisted sense of humor, but it would be at their ire that I should return on that day to take over Hyrule.  
  
On second thought, maybe lying low for a time would be wiser. Although, the portal to the Dark World would be open for my army to march through immediately. Ahaha! I could always conquer the region then make the Palace of Winds rise again. A new Palace of Winds, perhaps? I would need a castle to use as a basis, but that shouldn’t be too much of a problem.  
  
\----------  
  
~~I was unconscious. Why was I unconscious?~~  
  
[Page torn.]  
  
Preparations have been set again. My migraine is ebbing, but I haven’t the time to spare in recuperating further, I’m afraid. It is nothing I cannot handle.  
  
\----------  
  
The mind marking spell is a temporary measure to guarantee that I can visit previously seen minds. The spell must be cast every time I have reached a mind if I wish to return; however, this spell is unstable and may disappear before I choose to return to a certain subconscious. Usage of mind marking limits the amount of times I can explore the Expanse, but the drawback is well worth it if a particularly useful mind is discovered.  
  
It also apparently makes the target go insane. A pity.  
  
\----------  
  
Other Human Realm, Session VIII, Venture III  
  
The nerve of that wretch! What I have  
  
[Indecipherable crossed out gibberish. Lasts a quarter of a page.]  
  
What have I been reduced to? Ranting in the very same language she brushed me off in! I even spoke in the charming tone that used to beguile any woman! It worked wonderfully on those maidens so long ago. Why is this one so difficult?  
  
No matter. I will figure it out in time. For now, I must practice their tongue.  
  
These blasted headaches! Is there no way to be rid of them permanently?!  
  
\----------  
  
Other Human Realm, Session IX, Venture I  
  
Din’s Fire, my head feels as if it will split open at any moment. I  
  
[Page torn.]  
  
~~I did not just collapse. I was resting.~~  
  
That attempt was fruitless. At the very least I managed to learn a bit more of the tongue spoken in that other realm. Perhaps it would be wise to brush up on that language before speaking with any humans again.  
  
\----------  
  
Other Human Realm, Session IX, Venture III  
  
[Inked. Illegible scrawlings. Peculiar markings.]  
  
Goddesses. This is becoming too much. A tiny amount of language but nothing more. Whichever subject that mind belonged to, I am  never, I repeat, NEVER going near it again. I need a memory charm. Now.  
  
Oh Din the diagram. Why would they make a diagram?  
  
I will need to gather my wits again before another attempt.  
  
[Page torn.]  
  
My limit is three ventures per session. I can’t chance pushing myself any further than that. The risk of exacerbating the side-effects is too great.  
  
\----------  
  
Other Human Realm, Session X, Venture I  
  
My loathing for these creatures knows no bounds.  
  
Other Human Realm, Session X, Venture II  
  
This has been a rather unexpected turn of events.  
  
Other Human Realm, Session X, Venture III  
  
This world has far too many languages. How do these humans communicate at all? Do they pantomime everything? Is there a common movement that means, “I am an idiot, throw me off a cliff before I infect the whole town”?  
  
An hour’s rest won’t hurt. I’ll try finding a Hylian next time. At least I can understand everything they say without effort. ~~They tend to be saner as well.~~  
  
\----------  
  
Light World (?), Session I, Venture I  
  
Reaching the Light World was marginally easier than I initially thought it would be. I was searching for a mind familiar with the art of wind manipulation, and what do I discover? A love-stricken boy who desires to master the elements. His usefulness extended to only giving me an idea on how to reach out to Hylians in the Light World.  
  
\----------  
  
Light World (?), Session I, Venture III  
  
My efforts have unearthed a useful mind. A fabled power hidden somewhere in Hyrule and the knowledge of so many new spells at my fingertips! If only I could have stayed longer. Next time I swear to scour that mind for everything it has to offer.  
  
Light World, Sess  
  
[Page torn.]  
  
\----------  
  
How is it possible to have defenses against my powers?! That foul old man and his mental maze!  
  
Where in my life did things become so uncontrollable that I would be seriously contemplating the pros and cons of reviving  that Wizzrobe again simply to kill him again?  
  
This has been an exhausting day. First, my moblin scouts go missing. Ordinarily I would not give a sliver of concern , but they were the ones tasked with investigating the fissure. A second group was sent, and they also did not return. With the third group I followed at a distance, and upon reaching the fissure, dark-skinned moblins ambushed my minions. If they were not forced into the crack, they were injured or killed, then picked up and thrown in.  
  
Of course, I would not take this slight against me. To halt my plans so thoroughly, those pigs deserved a lesson. I proceeded to slice them to pieces. I left one remaining alive, albeit as a rat.  
  
Before leaving, I felt a tremor shake the land. It was just enough to make the tree branches sway. No doubt whatever lies at the bottom of that canyon requires planning to subdue.  
  
Once I returned, I had planned on going over my resources for ideas on taming whatever beast dwelled beneath the earth. Yet, of course, there was another issue at hand. I do hate repeating myself, but these cretins require constant reminders it seems. Even then, however, they ignore me or cannot remember my orders. Not only were my stores ransacked, a number of monsters had become intoxicated. I do not know how. There isn't a single bottle of alcohol in this palace. However it happened, I have ensured that such follies will not happen again.  
  
The guards stationed in front of the storerooms had been stabbed repeatedly. The only trace of the vandals were small pawprints leading in and out of the corridor. Had I blown open every door, that clue might have been lost.  
  
Keaton. That's the only answer. I knew those wretched things were watching. They must have a den somewhere nearby. I've already sent out troops in search of their whereabouts, although I wouldn't be surprised in the least if they have already fled to another location.  
  
Once I find those thieves, I will make them pay for their foolishness.  
  
Until then, I can't risk leaving this place. The monsters had been patrolling, multiple doors were locked, and the front door was sealed. Yet still those miserable animals crept in nonetheless.  
  
Goddesses, they must be laughing at me.  
  
What I wouldn't do for peace of mind and food that wouldn't attack me.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _From Vaati’s journal_
> 
> _Translated from the original text._
> 
> _Found within the Dark World by an unknown adventurer._

Another monotonous week has passed, and still my efforts to break through to the Light World have failed. Could it be that the 100 year spell still exists? Or perhaps a new seal has been placed to protect the Sanctuary? Whatever the reason may be, my plans have now been set back. I found some nice mountains to the northeast. One won’t be missed.

I found an odd tower while out there, though. It rose straight out of one of the mountainsides. The black stones exhibited no sign of wear and the inscription above the entrance read, roughly, “Sealed in writ of blood the soul of wickedness”. Whatever had been kept in that tower is long gone, however. What remained of the door lay scattered about my feet. Clearly this was an ominous sign of disaster, but seeing as nothing has foolishly attempted overthrowing me, I believe it is safe to say that whatever had escaped from there is long gone. Better yet, it has been destroyed. I wouldn’t doubt that the boy or one of his descendants had a hand in it.

In other, less infuriating news, the arena is due to be used later today. The monsters have come to call it “The Pit”. A crude, though accurate, moniker. An example must be set for the remaining survivors from the last bout. The fact that there were any survivors at all astounds me, but prolonging their demise serves as both a warning and entertainment to the monsters. Repulsive things. The sooner I send them towards Hyrule Castle, the better.

There must be something better to do to alleviate my boredom than watching bloody battles, training in my better form, and writing all day. Perhaps I should explore farther out? There must be someplace in this realm that provides better usage of leisure time. As long as there are no more dungeons. One was more than enough.

\----------

The water is far too sweet tonight! I merely had a sip, and the difference between this morning and now is palpable. The question is who amongst those wretched ingrates has tampered with it? Which of those ungrateful lowlives would have the gall to do something so foolish un-

[Indecipherable gibberish. Lasts a half page.]

[W]hoever did this will be rooted out. For now, I had every last water barrel and pot emptied. I am personally going to oversee the hauling of fresh water.

I have yet to discover how my own personal supply was tainted. It should have been impossible! The pots were in a separate room, and the door was enchanted to only allow me to pass through. Not even the Wizzrobes should be able to break my spell. To ensure that this never happens again, my personal supply will be relocated to my quarters. The pots will be replenished later on when most of the monsters are slumbering. I can’t trust any of those fools not to sully my drinking water.

[Illegible scrawlings.]

Such insolence. When I find the perpetrator, he will pay dearly!

\----------

Instilling a healthy dose of fear into these miserable fiends has proven beneficial at last. The offender who fouled my water was ousted quickly by its kin. I knew it to have been a Wizzrobe from the start. Those idiots are to blame for almost every incident in my fortress.

A few days in the cells below the coliseum will do for now. There are other matters to attend to in the meantime. The fields have born odd… I don’t know whether to call them fruit, vegetables, or something else altogether. The outer layer is rough as stone, and the...substance resembles one as well. But it is easily sliced open. I’ve decided to have a couple of Tauros try it before I do. Hopefully they do not expire.

To counter the threats of more thieves or sabotage, more Darknuts have been created. They now patrol every corridor, at all hours. My own chambers were sealed to all but myself before these break ins and traitorous actions. Now the entrance is tied to a summoning circle hidden in the room below. Any who dare enter my room will immediately have problems with several armed monsters.

[Indecipherable gibberish. Strange diagrams and pictures on half torn page; small, cramped scribbles, possibly directions.]

\----------

This has been a most interesting day. I had initially planned to visit the Proximity Point to inspect the wards. Lizarfols and Poes have been proven nuisances in the past, and I loathe the thought of Keatons skulking about the area. Those nosy creatures need to learn not to snoop around in my domain.

I lowered the wards and deactivated the traps leading up to the ruins’ entrance. As I crossed through the last barrier, I felt it. There was another presence lying within. Indignant, I marched deeper into the shrine. An intruder in this place was unacceptable. Who would dare trespass into this place? How could they have bypassed my defenses in the first place?

In the innermost chamber, lying against the far wall, I found a bundle of blue cloth. As I approached, I noticed it moving. Accompanying the motion was soft breathing. Fool. Falling asleep in my domain? If they wanted a death sentence so badly they could have simply asked. The method of their demise likely would not have been anticipated, but it would be done.

As I approached, I drove a burst of wind at the intruder. They were struck against the wall, and groaned. I told them to rise and face their punishment. I wanted them to see who they had crossed before their inevitable end.

The lump turned and I told it whom it had angered. As miserable as it is, I am the master of this realm, and no one is allowed to casually enter this place.

[Illegible scrawlings.]

Then, a woman’s voice spoke my name in reverence.

It’s been years since I’ve last heard my name said in awe. She knew of me, and began extolling my deeds, both past and present. My search for information across worlds has led to whispers of my presence again in Hyrule. Slowly, supporters have risen in the shadows, advocating rumors that yes, the great Vaati is returning. So much for the element of surprise. I’ll just have to settle for the masses trembling in fear.

As pleasing as this was to hear, she had yet to tell me who she was and how she had come to enter the ruins. When I pointed this out to her, she stumbled over her words informing me. The cloud girl was Flow, a novice mage and a staunch supporter in the Order of Winds. Even centuries without my presence, these mages have kept word of my legend alive.

Her sudden appearance is attributed to her own spellwork. She required an area not only rich in magic, but also where the barrier between worlds was weakened. Careful maneuvering and planning allowed her to gain access to the castle’s gardens where she was quick to transport herself to this realm. All of that trouble in enemy territory to discover my whereabouts. How flattering.

I barely remember how I came to the Dark World in the first place. This spell sounds vaguely familiar and may be the answer to that. If this mage can remember the exact incantations, I may have an alternate means of traveling to the Light World.

After her chatter died down, I demanded to know of the current situation in Hyrule. Through her nervous prattling she was able to me plenty.

My headache is still fading ebbing from her earlier prattling. Though it’s a small price for the information she gave me.

It has been many years since my last appearance. Other, lesser demons have risen, but all were slain. By a boy in green, no less!

[Inked.]

This is no coincidence. The goddesses have a favorite lineage it seems, and like a cow raised for slaughter, the youngest is always chosen to liberate Hyrule. ~~They can’t do anything for themselves, can they?~~

The Order of Winds has observed the country during times of peace and chaos. The Knights of Hyrule are almost always lax when a new crisis stirs. The hero emerges, and overcomes all obstacles between him and the current dark overlord. The hero wins, Hyrule rejoices, and I die a little inside. Farore must be proud of her little pet. He shows such obedience in the face of peril no matter the era.

Hyrule is currently at peace. If I were to march in with my army now, there would be little resistance. The kingdom would quickly fall before my might! I would then be free to do as I pleased.

But, seeing as Farore’s pet would soon take up arms, I will need to revise my plans. With Flow’s knowledge of recent events and how to travel between the worlds, a complete and utter takeover of Hyrule may be viable. If only she hadn’t left her spellbook behind. I could be in the Light World without use of the Elemental Sanctuary inside of a week. As things stand, she must try to remember the spell for opening a portal between the Light and Dark worlds. This means that she will need test subjects to see if the portal is stable. I loathe the thought of any more unwanted visitors at the Proximity Point. Fortunately, the test subject doesn’t need to be living.

Flow has proven herself to be an asset, yet trust is another matter entirely. Her quarters will be near mine. She believes my eye sentries are “cute” so tracking who she speaks with and where she goes won’t be an issue.

\----------

I had Flow accompany me during my rounds today. She slouched while following me, making fools out of both of us. To these monsters, image and power go hand in hand. To have a new face show such weakness in my presence was unacceptable. I had to stop and coax her into straightening up so she wouldn’t be of further embarrassment. She did well enough for a little while, even sneering at a misbehaving Tauros. By the time we reached the summit, however, she had hunched in on herself again. Pathetic. She will need more discipline to avoid being on the wrong end of a spear in the future. None of my subordinates should show such uncertainty, especially when my return is close at hand.

While away from the monsters, I had her tell me more on the state of Hyrule. I didn’t expect details on alliances or anything so intricate. What she did divulge, however, was still useful.

Despite the relative peace the Hyruleans were enjoying, there were still whispers of odd happenings across the land. Monsters sightings have started to become more common in the countryside, prodding the demand of sellswords. There had been some scuffle at Hyrule Castle, and soon after more knights had been seen patrolling the town and castle. That may present a problem when my forces emerge from the castle basement. If it were only the castle with increased knights, I could overrun them with sheer numbers. But with the town and countryside full of armed men, I may need to rethink things. If a single child could overcome my defenses and seal me away not once, but thrice, who knows what actually competent swordsmen could do to my forces. An increase in Darknuts and Stalfos may be a good starting point, though there are only so many I can conjure or collect in this realm before tiring or needing more space to accommodate them.

Frequent earthquakes have made plenty of simpletons worry to the point of spreading rumors of a new evil on the horizon. I suspect this may be connected to the earthquakes that I have been experiencing in the past several months. As for the new evil, well… My face will certainty be new to anyone unfamiliar with my name.

When I asked about the annual Picori Festival, she was at a loss. It hasn’t been celebrated anywhere in Hyrule for as long as the Order has been around. While this is troubling, I can still enter the Light World through the spell Flow knows. I told her to practice everyday until she had it down. I have a guaranteed path back to Hyrule and I will not let it slip through my fingers.

The neighboring Gerudo tribe had severed all contacts to the outside. That’s one less headache to worry about.

[Illegible scrawlings.]

I don’t know how to take the news that there have no signs of the brat’s descendant. It’s only a matter of time before he appears, but I would like to know something about him before introducing him to an early grave. Is this destined hero a child or adult? Does he live alone? Is he a novice or does he know which end of a sword should be avoided? Should I expect retribution from any remaining family? I would rather not kill him and find out 10 years later that he had a wife and child, who went into hiding.

Furthermore, my Palace of Winds has been destroyed. [Inked.] rubble. After my departure to the Dark World, my palace proceeded to crumble and fall from the heavens. I must have been closer to death than I thought. Those boys came close to ending my life... But as much as I favored that floating magnificence, the continuation of my own existence is preferred.

After that disaster, Ganon was sealed away and the Four Sword fell into obscurity. The legendary blade hasn’t been spoken of seriously since then. As loose as my memories are, I can’t remember where that shrine is! I broke free from the sword there twice! It shouldn’t be this difficult to remember!

~~I may need to borrow the dummies from the training area for a time.~~

Before leaving the summit, Flow offered use of her map of Hyrule for further planning. My first instinct was to decline. I was still calculating the number of monsters at my disposal and which would be nothing more than fodder. Then I thought that, perhaps, knowing the lay of the land would lead to better executions in moving my forces about. In the end, I agreed and she gave it to me.

I’ve set aside time tomorrow to look at the map. Maybe I can do more this time other than sitting around for weeks on end.

\----------

Just as I thought, the layout of present-day Hyrule is identical to that of the Dark World. Some locations are altered, but that’s to be expected.

It’s strange. I remember a mountain by a different name, swamplands somewhere close by, and a tiny forest. I remember clouded skies, a land of snow, green fields, and my palace. While some areas have stayed the same in name and location, more or less, most have not. Kakariko Village, Zola’s Domain, Faron Providence, and Gerudo Desert… These names have no meaning to me, yet I need to know if they are worth observing.

To ensure my victory, I will need to accumulate every scrap of useful information out of that fool girl’s head. If she isn’t practicing the portal spell, I’ll often find her outside, gazing out into the distance. It is no wonder she was cursed with the form of a cloud!

She is making progress, at least. Though I wish her head was on straighter.

[Illegible scrawlings.]

...[d]one for today.

Still, questions continue to bother me. What weaknesses can I exploit? Where do those sellswords congregate? How many monsters would I require to secure the castle and the town? And where in the world is Link’s descendant?

\----------

I had almost forgotten what talking to a sane person is like.

I called Flow into a spare room to further discuss what she knew of Hyrule’s state and the significance of these transformed locations. It was unlikely that she knew anything of particular import beyond everyday common knowledge, though it would do for now.

The discussion went about as well as I could have hoped for. A handful of paths have been marked for observation. It wouldn’t do to allow those hired vagabonds to meander out of my sight, after all. A few other places must be laid claim to as soon as I am able. Nearly all the land’s water comes from ~~Zola’s~~ Zora’s Domain and Death Mountain is home to one of the greatest smiths who’s ever lived. I considered taking Lake Hylia, but that can wait until after the main events.

Common areas for monsters sightings, and prominent myths and legends, rounded the discourse off. A hero from the skies, a talking cucco, and a fairy given human form. These fools will believe any kind of dribble.

Taking the kingdom is going to be child’s play. Those simpletons won’t know what hit them.

How many maidens will come into my possession this time, I wonder?

\----------

Not two hours into my day, and already I have a headache. A count was taken of how many monsters are under my command. It’s lower than I would have hoped. The only silver lining here is that the already low food stores are not being stretched out even farther. Tensions are high enough as is without those scatterbrained moblins squabbling for food at every meal. Some of them have been disarmed for disobedience. Perhaps if they learn to behave, they will find themselves in possession of a weapon when I storm the Light World.

Flow locked herself in her chambers, claiming the Darknuts disturbed her. I can still track her progress, so she may have that semblance of solitude.

One has to wonder how those simpletons have survived this long without learning from past mistakes.

If I am able to discover the whereabouts of the Four Sword, I’ll smash it to pieces and scatter them to the winds.

Nothing will stop me this time.

\----------

My minions have no concept of the word “discretion”. The girl found out about the recent theft of goods, and now insists that she is able to track the Keatons down. We both agreed that her remembrance of the portal spell was more important, though she continues to mutter about their impropriety.

Now I have a mage daydreaming with sanguinary intentions. Wonderful. I do hope she hasn’t some latent bloodlust. I would hate to throw her into the arena to relieve it. Such a thing would be a waste of time.

The monsters are becoming restless. I allowed a group to trek down the mountain to hunt. I couldn’t care less what those cretins do down there so long as they return.

\----------

Flow discretely tried to persuade me into letting her down into the tunnels under the mountain. The key word there is “tried”. She hasn’t the finesse to pull off anything remotely subtle.

\----------

Waking or sleeping, this feeling never flees. It’s as if the walls have eyes, yet they never blink. Only scream.

I should have killed those traitorous Wizzrobes sooner. Babasu is nothing but poison. And it is to my [m]isfortune that there exists nothing to cleanse me of its lingering effects.

\----------

I swear that girl needs to focus. Perhaps I should call her in again… Make her think she is of use in my plans.

These earthquakes are getting progressively worse. Yesterday my ink well fell over. Today, I heard more than a few monsters stumble and splay themselves on the floor. I would bring my fortress into the sky, though that route has its own problems. There are monsters that desire to scavenge for substance below. I would need to create transportation from the ground to the sky, and that would be massively time consuming. It would also require every single monster that cares to hunt to know how to use the system. I will not be living in this world for much longer, and setting up a floating residence would only be a waste of resources and time.

However, the idea is sorely tempting. If only my fortress had been finished quicker, then perhaps I could have indulged in such an alluring prospect.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _From Vaati’s journal_
> 
> _Translated from the original text._
> 
> _Found within the Dark World by an unknown adventurer._

I had Flow come into the war room again. I made it a point that she shouldn’t occupy herself with the thieves just yet. To push her back on track, I listed a few objectives and asked of what she thought of them. Imprisoning the royal guard, claiming the town immediately after the castle was taken, and blocking off the river were first. She agreed to everything I said. Then, I gave a few more...unpolished ideas. Barricading a narrow path out of Kakariko to slow down any foolish enough to attempt entering Hyrule Castle Town, freezing Lake Hylia, and enraging a flock of cuccos before unleashing them on any freelancers.

She hesitated on that last one, not that I blame her. It’s imbecilic. After I made it clear that I didn’t need a yeswoman, she began poking holes and asking questions.

She named several vital areas for food and reinforcements. Keeping the ranchers alive would provide a reliable source of fresh milk. If variety was a concern, trade routes to the castle were not interfered with. So long as the merchants were carefully watched, and left with a fat pouch of rupees, they may consider coming back. A useful tact, if risky. You never know who could be hiding in a spare pot. Some of the Moblins have done that here. And they wonder why I call them idiots.

Goddesses, I hope they don’t hide in the water barrels.

I daresay, Flow has a surprising good grasp of tactics. She explained that the Order of Winds had been preparing for my revival. Revival! Not one of those peons thought I had surv-

[Illegible scrawlings.]

Anyway. The Order had many suggestions passed down through the generations. As a beginner, Flow wasn’t supposed to have access to them.

It seems the mage moonlights as a thief. Making another eye sentry to monitor her wouldn’t hurt.

Reevaluating my plans is tedious but necessary. I have waited this long to return. Another week or so of tying up loose ends won’t matter.

\----------

More planning today. Flow proposed a backup plan in the event that the new hero was on his way to claim the sacred blade. It amounted to burying him alive.

That was unappealing, to say the least. When the hero dies, it will be in battle, not suffocating under a mountain of dirt and rocks. The idea of her impersonating the princess, however. That has merit. The real princess is locked away and Flow announces “her” marriage to me. Such a move would, by all rights, make Hyrule mine, and none could dispute it. Not the Hylians, not the princess, and certainly not the hero. I could do so much with little resistance. But the challenge and thrill of conquering Hyrule would be lessened that way.

If the princess is really such a threat, then I’ll simply petrify her and lock her away somewhere.

I can hardly wait to start my collection again.

\----------

Add item to inventory: coffee. It is too early to be dealing with earthquakes and inane chatter.

Team 20 is now the decoy team. I have no use for redundancy. If I required stupidity, I would go reopen the ~~sepulcher~~ catacombs!

\----------

One of my monster patrols hasn’t returned. I should have sent an eye sentry with them. This is not the time for armed fools to go AWOL. If they ever surface, they will be put on decoy duty!

Maybe one of the Poes can sort out where they went off to. I will not risk another break-in to do it myself.

\----------

I was thinking of how I could replace my Palace of Winds when it occurred to me. I’m going to claim Hyrule Castle as my own. So why not bring it into the sky? It’s perfect!

Flow continues to practice the portal spell. She has remembered most of the incantation and has begun practicing with Eye Keese to see if they make the transition. Up here so far from the Proximity Point, the barrier between worlds is not so thin. So close! Yet I will not risk vulnerability for a faster result.

\----------

So, the monsters did not go AWOL after all. One of their decomposing corpses was found near the forest to the south. None are allowed near there anymore. At least their rations will be sorted out amongst the rest of the rabble.

I do not have the energy to put up with this today.

\----------

More Dairas have joined the ranks. Though they detest leaving their home, they gave no quarrel about guarding my fortress. So long as they were fed, at any rate.

[Page torn. Illegible scrawlings.]

I abhor those infernal tricksters! How I wish I had never left that day. I still haven’t the faintest clue how the Keatons entered my abode. If I hadn’t already instilled fear into those cretins, I would be facing dissent by now!

[Indecipherable gibberish. Lasts two pages.]

~~There must be a w~~

There’s no rest for the mighty. Flow was screaming for my presence down below. I had assumed my fortress to be under attack. Why else would anyone dare bother me? But when I came down, there was nothing except the cloud girl and the Darknuts watching over all three entrances. She was jumping up and down like a schoolgirl. There was no emergency, though she wished to show me her progress on the portal spell. She hadn’t mastered it, though she claimed to have had success to using it.

She knows how to try my patience. I took her to the summit to demonstrate her prowess. If this worked, I had no desire to see a dull alternate room.

My threatening pose may work too well. She refused to look at me the entire time while chanting. Ordinarily she would steal glances when she thought I wasn’t looking.

For a minute, nothing happened. She grunted and groaned in exertion, yet there was no obvious evidence of her incantation doing the slightest bit of work. I grew tired of her attempt, and half-considered the consequences of turning her to stone for a few days.

I was going to stop her when I saw it. A miniscule discoloration in the air. In seconds, it expanded into a ragged tear. And there it was. The country that would soon be mine. Hyrule. The colors were washed out, and the image rippled like a pool’s reflection. Yet the truth could not be denied. Trees and green grass spread out where decay and dirt had occupied my sight. For countless months I had only seen the ruthlessness the Dark World had to offer. And now, I could see its opposite, brimming with life.

It looked so much closer than the mirror ever showed me.

And in the middle of it all, standing tall and arrogant far off in the distance, was Hyrule Castle. I could just imagine the Proximity Point below it. The countryside would be filled with monsters and fleeing peons. I would lay claim to the castle and everything in it, and take it to the heavens. It was close. So close!

Then, as sudden as it had come into being, the portal collapsed. The girl was gasping, begging for forgiveness that she could not hold the spell for long. It took all of my willpower not to demand she open it again. Magic coursed through her veins, though she was not as proficient as me. Instead I instructed her to show me how the spell operated. I felt a light tug at my memories. I should have known this spell already. I should have seen the castle in familiarity, not… Not as a stranger.

The Four Sword must have done this to me. Long ago I had a photographic memory. I could recall passages from thick tomes and recite quotes from old scholars perfectly. I know this as surely as the sky is green. Now my mind is in pieces and remembering the slightest detail from before my sealing is nigh impossible.

[Heavily inked.]

-an see it once more.

I did tell the girl before leaving the summit to not scream bloody murder the next time she requires my approval. Hopefully my act solidified that idea in her head. Din knows the girl has the attention span of a trout.

\----------

Progress on the portal spell is...steady. The greatest hurdle is stabilizing the rift for extended periods of time. How a novice like Flow managed to get this to work perfectly even once is bewildering. With her lack of focus, she must have truly been determined to find me. And she has served me well so far.

And once again the girl begs me to allow her to roam this hostile land. Doesn’t she have anything better to do than pester me about those thieving Keatons? The fact that she has ceased asking after the earthquakes is a small consolation.

\----------

Traitors are much like cockroaches in some respects. If you find one, another is not far behind. Perhaps giving them a week as arena participants will finally drive the point home for everyone else.

Never cross your master. And certainly, never assume I am not listening. My eye sentries may not visibly have ears, but they can eavesdrop all the same.

\----------

I’ve threatened her, and still the girl refuses to give up. I may grant her request if solely for a little peace.

She’s so eager to please… Perhaps with the right conditions, I can give her the illusion of freedom.

For now, the ignorant masses have need to know of the upcoming march on Hyrule. Maybe that will keep their empty heads occupied for a while.

\----------

Another night of tossing and turning. Even while I slumber, I can’t manage to shake free of my past failings. I am close now, so close to my goal! Yet any of those monsters could betray me. It would only take one, just one to initiate chaos. I don't trust any of them.

It’s a fine line between caution and paranoia. If I do not allow the creatures to hunt, I will face dissent. If I allow them free passage to the land below, I may potentially face dissent. My eye sentries give me eyes and ears where I cannot be.

Fear is a strong motivator, but I wonder… How long will it last?

\----------

I’ll admit, I was surprised Flow held off so long on her next attempt. I was about to turn in when she approached me. She asked time for one last plea before she would give up for good. After all, her recollection of the spell opening a way to the Light World has come back and my arrival is close at hand. I told her to give me one credible reason to allow her out of my sight when she had nothing but her word to fall back upon.

Either Flow is a clever little shrew or she is genuinely concerned about the Keatons’ next move. They have tried to gouge me for rupees, they have stalked me, harassed me, duped my minions, and stolen nearly every bit of food in my fortress. Sabotage she said. They came in once, and they could do it again. The lure of whatever alcohol they gave out last time could be used again to entice the monsters under my command to abandon me. Me!

Loathe as I am to admit it, I have thought of what may happen if those creatures return. I want them to pay for disgracing my name!

I decided to take my time giving her an answer. As expected, she was bursting at the seams with joy when I granted my approval. I had conditions, of course. Two of the weaker monsters and a handful of sentries would follow her. As well, I cast a spell over her. If she does not come back to me in ten hours, she will die.

Whether she returns or not is of no concern to me. I have the spell for freeing me from this wretched realm. That's all I needed that stupid girl for.

\----------

Flow returned earlier today. A half hour more and she wouldn’t be anywhere. However, her self-imposed quest for the Keatons’ whereabouts has unearthed a potential lead. There have been sightings of the thieves leaving and entering the forest to the south.

If that rumor proves true, and their hideout exists somewhere within the woods, then their scarcity in and around the mountains makes sense. The caverns below run deep. They twist and intersect on multiple levels. Even the native Dairas don’t know the extent of the tunnels. But the woods? I have idly roamed that maze before, back when my lodgings consisted of dirt walls. My position above the clouds offers infinite freedom and better views, but an occasional stroll helped to ease the soreness from sitting like this all day.

It also makes for good marching practice. A good posture and a stern face will make even the most experienced Moblin straighten up.

That. Blasted!

[Illegible scrawlings.]

They must have followed me, stalked me until they knew, they KNEW, I had an ample store of food and drink. And then they had the gall to wipe out one of my patrols. No. No more.

I will have obedience.

I will have...my revenge.

\----------

 ~~Tonight~~ Today is cause for a little celebrating. Flow’s tipoff led me in the correct direction. At first, I left alone, giving strict instructions to the entire fortress to destroy any intruders while I was away. I flew over the forest, searching for any obvious signs of a camp or hideaway. It soon became apparent, however, that this was not a viable method. It wasn’t because my search turned up nothing. I scrutinized every inch of the woods that I could see. No, what made my search in vain was the fact that high level illusion magic kept me from advancing. No matter how far I flew, the edge of the treeline never got any farther. Destroying the trees had no effect. And neither did changing entry points.

My only choice was to traverse the forest normally.

If I could have done otherwise, the issue would have been resolved much faster. Bothersome ancient magic…

With little alternative, I returned to my fortress. There, I collected a modest group of minions to take with me. After all, I would need the extra bodies to carry back my stolen supplies.

I left Darknuts, Ball and Chain Soldiers, and various traps to protect my fortress. The Moblins were useless for all the good they would do against a trespasser. Fodder, all of them. At least the Wizzrobes could be counted on to distract or poison enemies. Perhaps having a room of toxicant food would...deter any would-be thieves in the future. Although, the chances of it being used by a disgruntled minion or traitor detracts from the appeal. Best to keep the poisons and foodstuffs separated.

The trek through the forest was annoyingly disorienting. Whatever spell kept me from advancing above also applied below. Hours were wasted, wandering in circles, testing routes for a way forward. Eventually, we found what I had been in search of.

Deep in the forest maze was an enormous tree. Its branches reached hundreds of feet into the air, as if grasping for the heavens. The trunk was thick, perhaps 40 or 50 meters wide. I despised the thing immediately, although I’m not entirely sure where that anger came from.

It was oddly quiet once my subordinates stopped moving. Preparing for an ambush, I ordered a Poe and a Moblin to step inside. Minutes passed, and the Poe reported back. The Moblin did not. I expected as much to happen. The Poe was certainly no wordsmith, but it explained the situation adequately enough. The inside of the tree had been hollowed out, creating multiple stories for the numerous creatures that lived there. There were crystalline Skulltulas, nine in all hanging from the ceiling. Deformed Dekus hid in the earth, waiting to spring forth for sustenance. And, of course, there were the imbecilic Keatons. There were about three dozens  out in the open and at the very least nine others waiting in different rooms. The Moblin had been skewered inside. He apparently didn’t think to look up for an ambush.

Of course it was a trap. The thieving scoundrels knew I had arrived, and were prepared to fight me. How amusing.

I entered the tree with about a dozen monsters in my wake. The girl Flow was on my heels like a little cucco, and needed a harsh reminder not to walk so closely to me. That girl is far too easily flustered. Her own timidity will be her downfall one day. However, at the time she was surprisingly alert. She kept her head lifted and eyes open, never looking in one direction for long.

I had pondered before if her shift in attention was solely because of my presence. From what I have gathered, my guess was correct. I can’t remember the last time I was around someone with a brain. Normally I must give orders to attain such behavior.

Inside the old tree, I could see Keatons on every level above. It would have been child’s play to tear the whole thing down, and eviscerate them all. But where would be the fun in that? These cowards stole into my keep, then made fools of the guards, and by extension me. They made off with a not-insignificant portion of my goods, causing an undue amount of stress and problems. I wanted to see their faces for myself when they realized how deep in the mire they were.

Commanding the winds, I projected my voice so all could hear me. I gave a short speech on their grave mistake and why they should not expect leniency. Several spears rained down and were flicked away with quick gust of wind before they touched me. It was at that point I called them weaklings, and demanded their leader to show himself.

A loud growl came from somewhere above, echoing throughout the entire chamber. Then a scruffy-looking Keaton leaped down. Unlike the others out in the open, this one wore trinkets worn around his neck. Little bones and odd little unidentifiable clumps hung like little trophies. The creature bared its fangs and claimed to be the head of the band of miserable wretches.

I told him,”You have no idea who have trifled with! I am Vaati, Lord of the Winds, and ruler of this realm! And you have made a grave mistake in stealing from me.”

That thing had the nerve to laugh! He then denied both of my titles, and excused himself under the pretense of survival. Of all things to jest. If he had truly sought after his continued existence, he and his crew of vagabonds wouldn’t have robbed my stores.

One monster shouted. The Keatons started to descend, storming down upon us. But before they touched the ground, I lifted my hand. Wind slammed their pitiful persons against the wall behind me. I never looked back.

Once the tree had been cleared of anything worthwhile, I blasted that hell pit to shards of wood. Such destruction deserved no less than my ultimate form.

The resulting fire was still spreading by the time I left the forest. Even now I can see the smoke rising in the distance.

The view truly is better from above. Flow expressed concern that the forest monsters may spread out to escape the flames and cause my patrolling monsters trouble. This is a very real possibility. The groups sent out will be increased in size from now on.

For now, however, I have a glass of wine and my wrath has been dealt. My stores are full of fresher foods and my latest minion is summarily putting the others in their places. Tonight I am, dare I say? Content? No. Tonight I have my pride restored.

A thousand rupees for a measly seed. Ha!

\----------

Perhaps spending a few more days in this world would be beneficial. Morale amongst the monsters has risen considerably over the past two days, for starters. Destroying the Keatons and reclaiming my lost goods has bolstered their enthusiasm. Even the ones that were left behind are eager for a fight. At Flow’s insistence, a few of the more rowdier ones were set loose in the arena. Deaths were forbidden at this time. There would be no sense in diminishing my number of subordinates before the main event has even begun! ~~I’ll be needing every last one of these monsters until I can~~

I know the girl is responsible in some part for the rise in spirits. Every waking hour she recounts the battle at the Keaton hideaway to whoever will listen. Just yesterday I discovered her near the supply storage, regaling the guards about how I cut the crystal Skulltulas loose to feed on their masters. And today she was in the first floor main corridor, recounting how I “stole the breath from the mangy cur who tried to sneak up on Master Vaati from behind”. Their reactions were priceless, and when I strolled past, every single monster stood up straight.

What a clever girl. I wonder what she will look like tomorrow when the Light World is breached?

I have one last address to give for the impending invasion. Hopefully the Poes won’t partake in any buffoonery this time.

\----------

Separate monsters into groups.

Assign roles to each group.

Pre-made Team 20 is still on decoy duty. Thus, they are to run to the kitchens or the front doors.

Make turncoats.

Poes are to find the princess if she not in the throne room.

Do not allow Flow outside. Use sentries.

Raise castle into the sky.

\----------

This is it! Today is the day I begin my takeover of Hyrule. I haven’t felt this excited in...I suppose centuries. There is ample food, and the ranks have swelled with a flood of volunteers. Poes, Wizzrobes, Tauros, and living trees, of all things, have given themselves over to my cause.

I will be leaving my fortress booby-trapped and locked. I may despise this realm, but that doesn’t mean I’ll allow interlopers into my tower. My scrolls and records shall be set aflame before then. That information is mine, and none other shall have it.

Hyrule will bend to its new master.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _From scraps_
> 
> _Transcribed from the original text._
> 
> _Found within the Dark World by an unknown adventurer._

He’s returned.

Ganon has returned.

The blasted King of Darkness returned! The moment he was back, my lackeys surrendered my location to him. He stalked my troupe to the Proximity Point, and ambushed the back line while I was opening the way to the Light World. A primal roar echoed all the way down to the inner chamber. I could hear panicked shouts from the ruins entrance, and a runner, breathless and maimed, came to report the situation. A dragon, scales black as pitch, was dispatching monsters and attempting to enter the ruins.

Before I knew it, Flow had disappeared. I had little choice for options. I could have fled through to the Light World, my forces crippled and dwindled down to less than half. Or I could have brought down my wrath on the dragon.

Had I known what awaited, I would have never lingered outside. I would have crossed through to Hyrule, collapsed the portal behind me, conjured more creatures, and taken over the castle in earnest.

The portal was stabilized. I was confident it would not waver, and I left to confront the beast. It was still burning a group of moblins when I reached it. The dragon had massacred nearly all of the remaining monsters stationed at the entryway. Some were fighting off former associates, confirming a long-standing thought.

I had been betrayed.

The dragon was my first concern. I brought down a draft of wind on its wings, pinning it to the ground. It didn’t take long to tear through it, as well as the malefactors. I like to think of myself as quite skilled in combat, and if there had been time, I would have defeated the draconic beast with...more grace. However, at the time, I was livid. I was mere moments from escaping the Dark World and instead of enacting my invasion plans, I had to stop and take care of disloyal subordinates and a rogue dragon.

But it had not been a rogue. I took the time to inspect the area for more surprises. I was ready to depart when the sky darkened. And then he appeared. The pig himself: Ganon. I barely remember what happened after that. I awoke in this cramped cell within Goddess-knows where, my head pounding.

All I have left are these scraps of parchment and a quill. That insignificant swine informed me that he will be - by the goddesses, I’ll kill him! No one treats Vaati the Wind Sorcerer this way! Telling them that does nothing. I can’t even summon a faint draft in here due to this binding curse that fool placed upon me.

Absorb my power, he says. Just like those maidens from before when that Shadow was involved. But seeing as Ganon is a sadistic incarnation of a ReDead crossed with a cat, he wants to watch me squirm before killing me. Ha! As if that could happen. Vaati doesn’t squirm and he sure as hell isn’t going to be killed by the likes of him.

...

[Illegible scrawlings. Water-stained and torn.]

Goddesses, I’m going to die in here.

...

This can’t be the end. I’ve done too much for my life to end this way. But looking at these shackles and runes upon my wrists and ankles... The answer’s clear.

What did I do to deserve this?

Is this some twisted retribution for stealing the princess’s Light Force so long ago? Is this the goddesses’ idea of justice? Of a joke?

Are you happy you old fool? Is this the way you wanted me to go out? When I caused Hyrule so much suffering, is this what you envisioned my last moments to be like? I bet you’re laughing your little lungs out. The great Wind Sorcerer, demoted to[...]this. Your former pupil is going to suffer greatly before he dies. Happy now?

…

...worthless…

[Illegible scrawlings.]

No! This won’t be the end. I refuse for this cell to be my grave! I am the most powerful sorcerer to have ever lived, and I will not bow down to anyone, nevertheless an overgrown pig who calls himself the King of Darkness!

This is my last chance. These runes prevent me from exerting my power outwards. But inwards...

I only have a few hours. If I can manage to reach that place, I might be able to live to see another day. A vessel is waiting at the beacon. All I need is one look, have the vessel say the words, and I’ll be one step closer towards realizing my goals.

If I should fail, well. At least Ganon won’t have the satisfaction of killing me. Magic or no, none will stand in the way of Vaati, Master of the Winds.

...free......restraints...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _[I was so naive back then. What did I think would be accomplished by translating that old notebook? Acknowledgment? Maybe satiating my curiosity? I can’t say for sure. All I have to show for my efforts is a look into the past of … An old mad sorcerer. If I had been able to read and understand this all sooner, I might have not…_
> 
> _Maybe I would have seen the signs earlier. Maybe I could have warned someone. Anyone._
> 
> _Frequent earthquakes aren’t exactly normal in Hyrule.]_


End file.
